


Anime x Reader Scenarios

by Imagination_of_a_melted_bitch



Category: Black Clover, Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood!Kink, Bondage, Choking, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Torture, Voyeurism, exhibitionist, pain!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_of_a_melted_bitch/pseuds/Imagination_of_a_melted_bitch
Summary: I'm very self-indulgent and enjoy anime characters a little too much. All works are Character x Reader and requests are welcomed!
Relationships: Asahi Azumane/Reader, Asahi/reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Chrollo/reader, Daichi Sawamura/Reader, Daichi/Reader, Feitan/reader, Finral Roulacase/Reader, Fuegoleon Vermillion/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shoyo/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Hisoka/Reader, Illumi/reader, Jack the Ripper (Black Clover)/Reader, Jack the Ripper/Reader, Julius Novachrono/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama/Reader, Kei Tsukishima/Reader, Keishin Ukai/Reader, Kite/reader, Kurapika/Reader, Leopold Vermillion/Reader, Luck Voltia/Reader, Magna Swing/Reader, Nishinoya/Reader, Nobunaga/Reader, Nozel Silva/Reader, Solid Silva/Reader, Tadashi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka/reader - Relationship, Tobio Kageyama/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, William Vangeance/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, asta/reader - Relationship, chrollo - Relationship, feitan - Relationship, illumi(Hunter x Hunter)/reader, kei/reader, keishin/reader, koshi sugawara/reader, leorio/reader, noya/reader, ryuunosuke tanaka/reader, sawamura saichi/reader, sugawara/reader, tadashi yamaguchi/reader, yu nishinoya/reader, yuno reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 551





	1. Alluring || Hisoka x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for opening my book and reading my works!

"You see," Your unexpected visitor starts, hands stilling in their play with the deck of cards he held. "I came out to watch your match and your bloodlust," His tongue runs over his lips, a shaky moan leaving his lips. "Your bloodlust is alluring." The cards disappear from his hands, his eyes narrowing into playful slits. He watches you with a predatory gaze, almost as if he blinked or looked away you'd slip through his fingers. "I've rarely been able to meet someone who's bloodlust matches my own," His fingers pinch the bridge of his nose, a sharp inhale and exhale following the action. "It's too much, oh so much."

"Hisoka, I've just fought a very formidable opponent and needless to say, I'm a little worn out so if you could," You trail off, pointing to the door. You're standing before him in nothing but a towel, having just gotten out the shower. Your hair falls in curled lockets that frame your face, droplets of water falling down your cheeks, pooling at your chin to drop on the floor. The central air flowing through the room is enough to have you shaking with little protection from the towel. "Hisoka." You say his name with little interest, turning to make your way back to your room to finish out your nightly routine. You drop your towel before disappearing into your room, Hisoka's eyes following you with more interest than you had put into him. 

"No one likes a tease," He hums, standing from the couch to follow you into the room. He finds you rubbing cream into your skin, your foot placed on the bed. "Hmm, such a sight," Hisoka's appearance doesn't startle you and you do little to cover yourself, even switching legs to apply more cream. Hisoka leans against the doorframe, eyes following your hands, watching as your fingertips dig into your tense muscles. "I could help with that," Hisoka says nonchalantly, stepping into the room, his foot closing the door behind him. Your ears perk up at his offer and you think of the things his hands were capable of, the knots he'd be able to get out with those talented digits of his. 

"You know, I should be kicking you out of my room, you psychotic magician." You giggle, tossing the can of cream in his direction. His fingers wrap around the can, holding it up to level with his face so he could read the label on the can. "I mean sneaking into my room, watching me lather myself in cream," You tsk, wagging a finger at him. "I can taste it," You sneak your tongue over your lips, humming when you come to your final realization. "Your arousal, you know," You turn so your back is to him, and nod him over. "It's as thick as your bloodlust, the two are almost interchangeable." Hisoka makes a noise of approval, joining you beside your bed. "I felt you watching," You sigh when his hands meet your shoulders, "Out of all the eyes on me, I could feel your gaze on me, even more so than my opponent's."

"As I said, your bloodlust was alluring, almost overwhelming." Hisoka's fingers are agile as they move over your body, fingertips digging into what tense muscles he can feel. His efforts are rewarded with soft sighs, his fingers digging deeper to hear more of those sweet sounds leave your lips. "I couldn't help myself, growing more aroused the longer you fought. I saw the way you moved, I watched you very closely." His words drip from his mouth like honey, each word wrapped in his own arousal. He tosses the cream to another area in the room, wanting to keep the bed clear. His hands pull you into him and you can feel his arousal pressed hotly against your back. "I thought about being in that ring with you." He moans, hands forming a steady grip on your hips. "I thought about fighting you. Killing you." He says his own fantasies aloud, his talk so casual as if he were complimenting the decor of the room. 

"Hisoka," You turn in his arms, pushing his hands back to his sides. "The both of us know if you wanted to kill me, you would've tried already." Your hands leave your sides to run over his shoulders, one hand on the back of his neck to bring his ear down to level with your lips. "It wouldn't be easy though." Your other hand snakes down his back, pulling him impossibly close. "Not when I know all your tricks," You run your tongue along the shell of his ear, pressing a hot kiss to the skin below his lobe. "Hisoka, I think I know you better than you know yourself." Your hands find his once more, pulling them back to your sides, engulfing yourself within his arms. Your e/c orbs stare into his golden ones, noting the way his eyes grew heavier the closer you stood to him. 

"Is that so?" Hisoka lets out a small chuckle, amused by your tactics. "Better than I know myself?" His hands move down your sides, lips quivering into an amused grin when you shake under his touch. "I can't say I doubt that." Hisoka's hands grope your ass, pulling your cheeks apart to expose your slickened core to the cool air of the room. "We have had our fair share of meetings." Hisoka's hands push and pull at your ass, using his grip on his ass to pull you flush against him. "It's been a long while since our last meeting." Hisoka pulls away and takes a step backward. Before you can question him he's turning you around, pushing your upper-half flatly against the mattress of the bed. "And I've got to say," Hisoka's hands are pulling at your ass once more, pulling you apart for him. "I've been dying to have another taste." 

"Hisoka," You go to warn him only for your sentence to be ended by the meeting of his warm tongue between your folds. "Fuck." Your fingers grip the white sheets below you, hips involuntarily pushing back against him, begging for more. Hisoka's grip is strong, the pads of his fingers bruising the skin he held, he uses this grip to pull you closer to his mouth. His tongue explores, running from your engorged clit to your clenching hole. "Hisoka!" You cry when his lips wrap around your clit, sucking the aching bud into his mouth. Hisoka's tongue is quick, aiding in the process as it flicks messily and mercilessly over your clit. "Fuck!" Hisoka hums as your resolve slowly melts away. Your knuckles turn white as you grip the sheets harder, fucking yourself back into his mouth. One of Hisoka's hands leaves your ass and two of his fingers slide into your entrance, pushing the two digits deep enough to satiate your hunger to be filled. "I'm close, Hisoka! Fuck, I'm so close." You cry, burying your face in the sheets as he brings you to your edge. 

Hisoka wants to praise you, beg for your release so he can lick every drop you have to offer him but his mouth has no will to pull away and so instead he's pushing himself closer. "Yes, oh yes," You cry, hips fucking your against his fingers, against his mouth. Your knees buckle and if it were not for Hisoka's hold on your lower-half you would've collapsed at the side of the bed. "Hisoka, enough-enough," You try to pull away from him, still feeling his tongue moving up and down your slit. Your thighs shake as he continues to lick at your heat, his tongue restless as he finds himself lost in the taste you offer. Hisoka finally finds himself satisfied and pulls away with your juices coating the bottom half of his face. 

"Delicious." He flips you over with one of his hands, and the look on his face has you shuddering against the cool sheets. His eyes are hooded, tongue licking his lips. "Here." His hand grips your chin and forces your mouth open, his other hand bringing his two fingers to push past your lips. You know what he wants and so you suck your juices from his fingers, watching him with wide eyes. "Yes," He moans, "Oh yes," He repeats your earlier phrasing and smiles when you release his fingers with a loud pop. "Such a dirty girl." Hisoka chuckles, eyes refusing to leave your trembling body, basking in your orgasm as much as you were. "I know I don't usually ask but I'm feeling generous tonight so...cards or blades?" He holds up a card and nods toward the knife on your nightstand. You can't help the wanton moan that slips past your lips when you realize what he's asking.

"Actually," You reach forward and pluck the card from his fingers, tossing it to the side. "I was thinking of claws." Hisoka makes a small noise as if questioning your proposition but the look in his eyes tells you all you need to know. Hisoka reaches forward and wraps his hand around your throat, nails digging into the soft flesh, breaking the skin. Your eyes shake at the pain, beads of crimson rolling down your neck and pooling in the dip of your collarbone. "Thank you," Your lips curl into a delirious smirk, begging for more. Hisoka can feel his cock twitching in his pants as he watches the beads of blood roll over his fingers. "Hisoka I need you, I need you to fuck me." Hisoka wastes no time in disregarding his clothing, his hand briefly leaving your throat to grab at your hips.

"You're such a good little plaything." Hisoka pushes into you with a quick snap of his hips. "So tight," He's big, his simple thrust nearly splitting you in half. "So eager and greedy." Hisoka watches the way you take him, the way you swallow every inch he has to offer and it's too much for him to handle. "I've never had a plaything so eager to be hurt." His claws dig into your hips, breaking the skin once more. He can't help himself as he's digging his nails further into the skin of your hips, the blood that pours out has his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His hips a blur as they begin a relentless onslaught of pushing into you. Your juices spill over his thick shaft, coating the heated skin as he continues to split you in two for him. 

"How's it feel?" His eyes flicker to yours and much to his surprise you're a mess. The blood from your wounds seep into the white sheets, your juices seeping into the sheets. "Hisoka?" You cry, pulling him so he's flush against your bare chest. "How's it feel? How does my pussy feel wrapped around your cock?" Your words are spoken in a soft manner and he knows if you speak any louder it'll break you. Hisoka hums in response, hands leaving your hips to plant themselves beside your head. Your hands grab the sides of his face and your lips plant themselves firmly against his. You needed to taste him, feel him, every inch of him you could get your hands on. Hisoka's tongue slips past yours, circling yours when you meet his in a rush. Hisoka brings a hand between your legs, fingers expertly moving over your clit.

"Y/N," Hisoka whispers your name and it's the only thing you need to finish around him. Your walls are greedy as you tighten around him, juices hushing out against his thick member. "Hmm," He moans, pressing his forehead against yours. "You feel so good. So tight. So wet." Hisoka buries himself deep inside you until he's finishing inside you. His cum shoots out in thick ropes, filling your needy hole with every drop he had to offer. Hisoka's moans fill the room, creating a sweet melody with your heavy breathing. His voice is soft, beautiful as he pushes his hips flush against yours. "Hmm." He whimpers and pulls out, his seed gushing out around him as he leaves your empty. "Y/N," He rolls over to your side, eyes closing as he basks in his post-orgasmic state. "That was amazing indeed." He rolls to his side and slings an arm over your mid-section. "I'm afraid I won't be able to wait another two years until we meet again." You hum in response and turn over so you're face to face.

"Well, if you keep showing up unannounced like this, we won't have to wait another two years." Hisoka seems intrigued by your offer. "I mean, wouldn't want your plaything to slip into the wrong hands. Hisoka can only chuckle at this. "Yeah, yeah, I already know what you're going to say...don't bother."

"I'm sorry my darling, I'm afraid no one can please you as I can."


	2. Lay Me Down || Kurapika x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Can I have a smutty request?? Remember the last scene of the second season where Kurapika is making a funeral for the Kurta eyes in the abandoned church? Well I was thinking that lady reader is already in a relationship with him and she finally finds this secret place after he had been avoiding her for a while. They have an argument about Kurapika cutting off ties with literally everyone in his life, including her, which culminates in some emotionally charged sex in the same church. Thanks in advance!! || Requested by Safaera <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure if it's properly written as emotionally charged sex but please, enjoy!

"Y/N, I apologize but if you're going to act that way please leave," Kurapika speaks calmly, his cool and collected voice angers you and you find yourself watching him with slitted eyes. "Please don't look at me that way," Kurapika still refuses to look at you, eyes focused on whatever he busied his hands with. You stand in the doorway, watching him cautiously, fists at your side as if as soon as he made a move you'd strike. "I understand this may be difficult to understand but this is something I had to do on my own." You scoff and take a step forward, eyes locked on his hands. Kurapika's hands still, his fingers twitch as if you had come too close he'd attack. "Y/N, please leave."

"Kurapika," You speak through gritted teeth, fists tightening the angrier you grew. "You're going to stand there and tell me to leave?" Your head snaps up and your eyes meet with his. "You're going to stand there and tell me that it's difficult for me to understand?" You spit, shaking with anger. "After I risked my life, after you dragged two children around for you, had two children risk their lives all because they care for you, it's difficult to understand?" You bury the pointed tip of your forefinger into Kurapika's shoulder, the former stumbling back a few steps at the force. "I fought the troupe for you. I risked my life for you." You stab your finger into his shoulder with every word. "And you want to know the most messed up part about it all?" You sound defeated, tears welling in your eyes, the liquid rolling down your cheeks with a blink of an eye. "I'd do it again. I'd fight every fight, risk everything all over again. Do you know why? It's because I love you Kurapika."

Your confession makes Kurapika freeze, and for the first time you've entered the room, he shows emotion. His eyes shake, breath hitching in his throat as your words swim in his head. "Y/N." He whispers your name, head falling in defeat as he finds himself speechless against your confession. "Please," He pleas, tears welling in his own eyes. You scoff and bring one of your hands up, the palm of your hand landing against his cheek. Kurapika's tears roll down his cheeks, and he's unable to stop them. His heart feels like your fist is wrapped around the organ, crushing it. Kurapika can feel his heart in his stomach, you had slapped him. "What, why?" The same hand you had used to land the blow is the same hand you bring up to cup his cheek, thumb running over his busted lip. 

"Kurapika," You step forward once more, forehead pressed against his. Your eyes tremble with sadness, your tears matching his. "I told you, I love you." You whisper weakly, bringing your other hand up. Both cup his face, holding him gently as if you held on any tighter he'd crumble. "If you want to cut Leorio, Killua or even Gon off, fine but if you continue to shut me out, I'll keep finding you and I'll keep forcing you to realize." Your lips hover over his, wet with your tears. "I'm not going anywhere." You smash your lips against his, the kiss is as soft as your hold on his face, lips moving weakly against his. It's almost as if you're begging him to kiss you back. Kurapika's arms wrap around your mid-section, pulling you flush against his body. His lips move slowly against yours, and it's as if the two of you are the only rooms in the area, in the world. You break the kiss with a small smile. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kurapika can feel his sadness melt away, his tears stopping as he realizes the battle he had made so only he could fight it didn't have to be fought alone. "I'm sorry," His hands ball the material of your shirt into fists. "It was I who couldn't understand," Your hands move from his face so you could wrap your arms around his neck. "I was lucky enough to have friends like Leorio, Killua and most certainly Gon." Kurapika watches you with a close eye, watching as you await his next words. "It was I who couldn't understand how lucky I was to have someone like you by my side." This makes you smile and you feel the anger you once held slip away. "Please, let me make up for it." You kink a brow at this proposition. 

"Here? In this old, rundown church?" You look around the room, frowning when you realize he meant here, he meant now. "We've really got to work on your romantic skills." You giggle, the small noise followed by a shudder when you feel Kurapika's cold hand meet the warmth of your skin. "Kurapika," You sigh, unknowingly leaning into his touch, despite your words. "Could we at least move over there?" You remove his hands from your shirt and grab one of them to pull him in the direction of a couch that had been in the back of the room. You reach the couch and pat it, coughing when a cloud of dust arises from your touch. "If this situation ever comes up again, please, please know I am going to say no." You push the former onto the couch, "Oh, and I'm on top." 

"Come here," Kurapika makes grabby hands and pulls you onto him by the back of your thighs. "I really do care for you, you know?" Kurapika's hands are under your shirt once more, aching to pull the material over your head so you were visible to his eyes. You nod for him to do as he pleases and he rips the shirt down the center, finally exposing you to his eyes. Kurapika's hands are quick, grabbing your breasts with volition. Kurapika's thumbs rollover your pert buds and his head reaches down to take the left bud into his mouth. You greet his mouth with a soft sigh, back arching into his touch. Kurapika's tongue lashes against the bud, his hand moving to your back to hold you tightly against him. Kurapika moves to the other and sucks the bud into his mouth. He sucks on the bud like a man on a mission, pulling you impossibly close as if that would widen his mouth so he could take more. 

"Kurapika." You whimper, hips bucking against his. The fabric of your jeans is thin, thin enough you can feel him through his own jeans. "Please," You continue to move against him, hands moving to his shoulders to ground yourself as you continue to roll your hips into his. "Your mouth, it feels so good." Kurapika releases your breast with a low growl. Kurapika's tongue draws over the mound of your breast, up the valley, against your neck, lips pressing against yours. Your lips are still for a split second, as long as it takes you to register he had been kissing you. You take his face in your hands once again and slip your tongue past his lips, meeting his in a feverish hurry. Kurapika's tongue lashes against yours, a low moan released into the heat of your mouth. You can feel his arousal against the heat of your core and it's enough to have you shaking over him. 

"I need you," Kurapika breathes against your heated skin. His hands grasp your ass, pushing you harder against himself. "I need to feel you." He rasps, hands splitting the jeans your wore, pulling the pieces from your body in a rush. "I wish I were more patient, I wish we were in better conditions, I wish I could take my time but I need you." Kurapika pulls his own jeans down so he can free himself, and his wavering cock has you watering at the mouth. His hands grab at your hips lifting you so you were level with his tip. "I need to feel you, I need to." His pleas fall on deaf ears once he sheaths himself inside you. The cry that falls from your lips is shattering, the hairs on the back of Kurapika's neck standing to attention. Once Kurapika comes to his own senses he can watch you, watch you in all your glory as you shake and shudder above him. 

"It feels so good," You cry, hands gripping your own thighs as you try to adjust to his size. "It's been so long," You whimper, nails digging into the soft skin of your thighs. Your walls devise a vice around his shaft, pulling him deeper. "It's such a tight fit." Kurapika hums in response, his hands moving to your ass to hold you down on him. He watches as tears well in your eyes from the tight fit, the salty beads different from before. "It feels so damn good." You circle your hips and pull yourself up. "I need to move," You slam yourself back into his lap, your juices gush out around his shaft and it's enough to have Kurapika frozen. His own thighs shaking as he fights to keep himself from finishing too early. 

"I know, I know but I need you to stop moving." His hands still you, keeping you grounded until he can regain his own composure. "Please or I'm going to finish entirely too early." Kurapika's eyes burn a fiery scarlet and the grip he has on your ass tightens. "I need you to stay still, just stay still a moment longer." His features twitch with his own determination, his cock growing impossibly harder as you continue to tighten your walls around his shaft. "Stop that." He grunts, beads of sweat gathering at his temple. The beads roll down the sides of his face, stinging his busted lip, dripping down his chin. Your tongue sneaks out to wet your chapped lips, a smirk tugging at your lips. 

"You won't finish too early," You roll your hips into his, walls gripping him as if your life depended on it. "I know you won't," You giggle, fighting against his grasp. "Your resolve is too strong." Kurapika's grip loosens a little and your hips are free to do as you please. You set out at a slow pace, teasing Kurapika further. "I would know," You hum, hips circling once more to prove your point. "You've last for hours on end," You wag your brows, and wrap your arms around his neck one more. "I know you can last long enough to make it up to me." You purr, picking up your pace. "I promise I'm not as far as you think I am." Kurapika's thumb circles your clit, and the bucking of your hips is enough to tell him you were nearly finished the second you took all of him. "Yeah," You whine, circling your hips once more. "I'm close Kurapika," You take your bottom lip between your teeth, knawing at the supple flesh. 

"Oh yeah?" Kurapika pretends to have some control over the situation as if he weren't begging for your stillness mere moments ago. "Already?" You tsk at him, bringing your hips to a halt. "Wait, what?" Kurapika's grip tightens once again and it's clear he's ready to move you, even by force. "Why'd you stop?" His hair is disheveled, though you hadn't run your fingers through it. It's wet, stuck to his skin, he looked wild and hot, a mess indeed. His voice is shaky, his breathing ragged as he wordlessly begs you to move once more. "Please, move," His thumb doesn't still on your clit, needing you to finish before he could. You click your tongue at him, watching him with a narrow gaze.

"I don't think you're in any position to tease Kurapika." You remove yourself from his cock and push it so it rests against his stomach. "It wouldn't be too smart a move on your part." You smack his hand away, and part your lips, bringing yourself down so you could move along his shaft. Kurapika twitches, his tip leaking when you make contact with him once more. "Now you'll finish like this." You mock him with a faux pout. Your clit catches on the ridges of his cock and it's enough to make your shake. "Since you like to be such a tease." You lean forward, forehead pressed against his. Your lips tug into a small smile as you watch him fall apart beneath you. "It'll still be satisfactory, won't it?" Your wet heat teases his tip, thighs clenching around him, holding him tightly, an instinct so he could not escape. "We'll still finish together, won't we?" 

Kurapika can't find himself looking away from you. The way you look at him as if you're a predator lying in wait to catch your prey. You watch him with a mischievous glint in your eyes. Your hands hold his face once more, your eyes boring into his. "Yes." Is all Kurapika can say, his body shaking as he finishes. Kurapika's seed spills along your slit, adding to the wetness between your thighs. Your eyes widen in surprise at his sudden ending. "I'm sorry, you just feel so good, in any way I can have you." Kurapika's hands will you to still move against his softening shaft. "I'm sorry." He states simply, "But you'll still finish, won't you? You'll still finish for me?" Your breath hitches in your throat and with a strong shake of your shoulders, Kurapika can tell you've finished. "There you go," Kurapika continues to move you along his shaft, the added wetness making it easy for you to slide back and forth along his twitching cock. 

"Kurapika." You cry, hands pushing at his hands so you could free yourself from his relentless pushing and pulling. "Enough." You sigh, moving to sit on his thigh. Your head lowers as you try to control your breathing, your shoulders rising and falling as you allow yourself to forget your whereabouts and bask in your orgasmic state. Kurapika lays back against the couch and watches in silence, almost too afraid to say anything out of fear he'd ruin the moment. 

"Y/N," He whispers softly, your eyes widening when he pulls you in close, wrapping you tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry I pushed you away," His thumbs rub circles into the soft flesh of your thighs, his hands warmer than earlier. "I'm sorry I pushed all of you away but, it was just, it was something I had to do alone." Kurapika's teeth sink into his bottom lip and you can tell he's trying to hold back his tears. 

"I already told you." You pull back so you can look in his eyes once more. "I'm not going anywhere. I will make sure you never have to fight alone again, do you hear me?" Your hands are soft as you wipe away his tears. "I love you Kurapika and I will never leave your side."

"Promise?" 

You enclose his lips with a soft kiss, his tears wetting your own cheeks. "I do."


	3. Invitation || Illumi x Reader x Hisoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi's come to ask Hisoka for his assistance but he walks in on Hisoka and his lover in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Out-Of-Character. I needed this and I have no regrets.

"Hisoka," You don't bother moving from the spot on the couch you had claimed as yours, only your eyes doing the moving when someone else had joined you in the room. Your eyes move slowly, moving from the television screen to the man that stood next to the television. You let out a low growl, baring your teeth at the new presence. "Who is this man?" You watched the man with his returned cold glare. Your blunt need for him to not be in the room makes him tense, although his stare is still cold, quiet, unwavering. Hisoka hums as if he's finally realized what was happening and his own eyes move from the screen. Hisoka watches Illumi as you do, though his gaze is much softer. Hisoka's lips quiver, fighting off his usual amused grin as you continue to stare down Illumi, your bloodlust thick enough to suffocate the both of them. 

"A friend." At this, there's finally a change on Illumi's face. He looks disturbed, his cheeks flushing red at Hisoka's two words, as simple as they were. "Oh, my apologies, Illumi's an old partner of mine." Hisoka doesn't further elaborate on his words and instead pulls you into his side, almost as if wrapping a protective arm around your mid-section. This is only calm you down, his warmth engulfing you and you can't help but break the eye contact you had held with the former to look over at Hisoka. Hisoka gives you a small smile, silently telling you to stand down. At this, you frown, knowing he must care for the visitor if he's willing to ask you to back down. "Just a friend, darling, I do promise," Hisoka holds his hand up, never daring to remove his arm from around your body, knowing you'd be back on guard if he removed his presence.

"Would you stop calling me that," Illumi speaks calmly, quickly regaining his composure. His cheeks are returned to normal, and his cold glare has returned once more. "I came here to ask for your assistance-" At this you leap from the couch, appearing behind Illumi with a cold hand against his neck. Your claw is drawn, sharp nails pressing against the skin of his neck. Illumi's eyes widen at your speed but before you can threaten him, he's behind your, needles against the skin of your neck. "Now, now, let us not get too hasty." Illumi releases you without another word, pushing you back toward the couch, back into Hisoka's arms. "Hisoka please control your toys." Hisoka frowns at this, his eyes moving from Illumi to yours. Hisoka's hands still you in his lap, his touch enough to ground you, enough to make Illumi's words disappear from your thoughts. "Oh, I see." Illumi tests out his newest theory by throwing a needle at Hisoka. This needle carries his aura, his malice, it was meant to kill his target. 

"Seriously?" You huff, smacking away the needle. Hisoka can't help but watch Illumi's reaction to his needle being smacked out the air like a toy plane. Hisoka's eyes turn playful when Illumi shows a bit of surprise, he was impressed. "I'm not a lapdog and I'm certainly no toy." You spin in Hisoka's lap, back pressed against his chest. Hisoka's arms secure around your mid-section, grounding you, making sure you didn't make any rash decisions. "To put it simply I care for Hisoka and I refuse to let anyone or anything hurt him, no matter his own strength, I refuse to let him fight if I can help it." Hisoka rests his chin on your shoulder, his smell invading your senses, serving to further calm you down. "He is, after all, my partner." The use of the word partner makes both of them freeze, you knew. "Hisoka, you couldn't lie to me in my most dazed state, don't even try again." You remove yourself from his lap and move forward, Illumi's eyes trained on your form, making sure you never receive another chance to have your nails against his neck once more. "Honestly, Illumi, you interrupted something so either join or leave."

Illumi only now realizes what he had walked in on. Before you had sensed him you were in Hisoka's lap, arms wrapped around his neck as you moved against his lap. You wore very little, the fabric of your nighty thin, almost transparent, and a wet spot decorated the front of your night, exposing your previous actions to his eyes. He usually never cared for things like this, little things such as clothing or even what his targets were doing before he entered the room. Time started and stopped what him, what happened before and after were irrelevant. Hisoka wasn't as exposed as you though he only wore his pants, his shirt long discarded before the thought of Illumi had even entered either of your minds. "You two were-Uh, you were going to?" Illumi's cold manner dissolves and it's uncharacteristic for him, you can tell by the way Hisoka reacts with a small chuckle. 

"Yes, yes we were and then you had to stop by, unannounced if I may add." You continue to stand before Illumi, hands on your hips. "Now, I usually don't mind guests but I was in the middle of something, something heavenly if I might add and you show up." Your fingers grasp Illumi's long strands of hair, and you pull him down so you're face to face with the towering male. "So, as I said, join or leave." With that, you release him and turn on your heel, making your way back to Hisoka. "You wouldn't mind would you?" You find yourself in his lap once more, this time turned so you face him, removing the thought of Illumi in the room. "I mean you two clearly have a history, together or with another, it doesn't matter to me." Your hands snake over Hisoka's shoulders, your mind reeling when he twitches under your touch, his muscles reacting to even the slightest touch. "I can feel it," You whimper, body shaking above his. "You're hard Hisoka, hard as ever, and I promise, it not as easy to hide as you think." You lower your head so only Hisoka can hear your next words. "And it all started when Illumi walked into the room."

"Very observant indeed." Hisoka's hands are hot as he gropes your through your nighty, pulling you tightly against him. "Illumi, will you be joining us? If so, I encourage you to make your move, Y/N here is very impatient and I don't think it'll be much longer before we begin our fun." Hisoka's nails hook under the hem of the nighty you wore, and Illumi finds himself watching the way Hisoka pulls the fabric. Hisoka is slow, taunting as he feels Illumi watching him, the fabric softly brushing over the heated skin of your ass. Illumi's eyes widen when you whimper in response to Hisoka, his eyes trained on the way your hips move against Hisoka's lap. Illumi finds himself frozen in his spot, his hands shake as he unconsciously finds himself wanting to touch, to feel the softness of your skin, to feel the warmth of your body. "Y/N, my darling," Hisoka pats your thigh to bring you back down to him, your hips struggling to still, to stop the pleasure you brought yourself from rubbing against him through his pants. "I want you to lay on the couch, expose yourself to our guest." You're quick to remove yourself from Hisoka's lap, excited to learn of his next move. 

You have no time to adjust your position before Illumi's on his knees before you. His presence between your thighs has your mind teetering, a dangerous line you walked inviting him to you and Hisoka's fun. "You'll have to excuse my forwardness, Hisoka really does leave something to be desired." He speaks in reference to Hisoka's earlier teasing, his taunts unknown to you. You can only gasp when Illumi's hands push at your thighs, exposing you to his eyes. His mouth waters at the thought of tasting you, your scent filling his senses with ease. He can't remember the last time he was filled with so much want, no need, he needed to taste you, he needed to have you in the way you had given yourself to Hisoka. The thought of Hisoka having something, someone so powerful angered him. Illumi pays no mind to Hisoka, though he can feel Hisoka's eyes burning holes in the side of his face. Illumi's head dips, his eyes trained on yours and his tongue sneaks out past his lips, the heat of his tongue delving past your swollen lips to meet the heat of your slits. 

"God." You shudder, the simple action enough to have you already crumbling. You can't tell if he's done this before or not but his tongue is skilled, licking playfully against your core. You can't look away, watching the way he seems to lose himself in the enjoyment of tasting you on his tongue. He holds up two fingers but gives you no time to answer, to even consider what he might have meant before the slender digits are pushed into your heat. "Oh, God," His fingers stretch you out, not nearly enough but it's enough to satiate your need as his tongue continues to move against your core. "Illumi-" You whine, hips grinding against his mouth, pushing his fingers deeper. Illumi's tongue circles your clit, his eyes watching your every move, your every reaction to him, his tongue, his fingers. Illumi finds himself trapped between your thighs shortly after sucking your clit into his mouth, the suckling mixed with the feeling of his fingers pushing against your walls, eagerly searching for that spot, enough to have you shivering, shaking as if you had just stepped out of a pool into the cool air of the night. "Fuck!" 

"There you go," Hisoka knows of Illumi's motive, and his justification is enough to have Illumi pounding his fingers against that same spot. "Oh, look at her," Hisoka's eyes flicker to your face, his cock twitching at the sight he's greeted with. There you laid, having already pulling your nighty down to expose your tits, nearly naked and very vulnerable. Your hair stuck to your skin and Hisoka knew you were going to break before the night was over. Your hips were erratic, wild, pushing into Illumi's touch, pulling to catch a break from his relentless movements. Your hands fondle your tits, pinching the pert buds harshly and Hisoka knows, knows better than yourself that you were close. "Almost there," Hisoka makes no effort to join in on the administrations and instead lies back, watching the way you reacted to Illumi. The second your hands fly down to wrap Illumi's long black strands around your fingers, and you're pulling him closer, your thighs clamping around his head, Hisoka knows. Your cries are loud, bouncing off the walls as you hold Illumi captive between your thighs. "There, there," Hisoka finally joins in, a calming hand on your thigh, telling you to let the man between your thighs go. 

"Oh," You release your grip, unable to tear your eyes away from the sight before you. Illumi's eyes trembled, emotion swirling in the usually void orbs, want, need, your taste, clouding his thoughts. Illumi falls back onto his bottom, hands at his sides in an attempt to steady himself. Illumi watches you with an expression of want, his eyes wavering but still, he was unable to look away. His mind was a mess, most certainly not the mind of a trained assassin. This position was a mockery, he's never depended on anything, anyone like this before and he couldn't explain why. "I'm sorry," You smile lightly, skin hot and reactive, craving for, pleading for any sort of contact. "Sometimes I get a little too excited." Your expression is different than before, no evidence of your previous orgasm on your face, your features twitching with excitement. Your lips curled into an almost daring smirk, challenging him, but at what? Illumi watched, confusion masks his face, what was this. He asked himself, watching with wide eyes, locked on yours. Your brows were arched, showing a clear sign of your arrogance. You had him, locked in his place, ready and willing to move at any command he's given. It was those eyes, those eyes of yours, everything you were thinking, feeling swirled in those eyes. Your eyes were usually an e/c, warm, welcoming but this, this was different. Your eyes shined a bright pink, sinister, almost threatening. 

"Hisoka?" Illumi asks, putting in no effort to look to the addressed in the face. "What is this?" Illumi's voice shakes, he almost sounded scared, terrified yet he finds himself moving closer. "Why do I feel this way?" If Illumi could focus for just a second he swears he'd been able to hear the blood rushing through his veins, he swears he could hear the pumping of both you and Hisoka's hearts. "What is this?" He stands, towering over your unwavering figure, though wavering, scared is what you should've been. Illumi looks void of what little emotion he held before, only filled with lust. His arousal leaks out of him in thick waves, almost as thick as his bloodlust and you find yourself trembling. You couldn't decipher if he wanted to tear you limb from limb or bend you over and fill you of himself, and it was too much. 

"She's alluring isn't she?" Hisoka purrs, "Once you feel like that, that suffocating feeling of want, of need, of lust, it's almost too much." Hisoka explains, gently caressing the top of your head. "Once you feel like you're sinking into a bottomless pit, breath unable to get into your lungs, like you're prepared to explode, that's when you know." Hisoka grabs your hand and moves it to Illumi's pants. "You're ready," Hisoka's words are barely above a whisper but he can hear everything loud and clear. Illumi wants to know more but he hasn't any patience for Hisoka long and tortuous monologues. "Darling, Illumi was so helpful in helping with your little problem, help him with his." Your fingers trace the outline of Illumi's cock, claws cutting through the fabric. "You'll have to excuse her, as I said, she's very impatient."

"Oh, he's so big," You find yourself drooling, the corners of your eyes twitch as you imagine taking him in your mouth. Before you put thought to action your tongue sneaks over his leaking tip, clit jumping when he lets out a small noise of approval. "Illumi, you seem like a usually calm and quiet guy but I need a favor. I need to hear every one of those beautiful sounds you have for me, you hear me Illumi, I need you to let go of every sound that bubbles in your throat. Please," Your tongue circles the tip, your reward the salty taste of his arousal on your tongue. "I need it Illumi, you can do that for me, can't you?" You wrap your seemingly small hand around his shaft, thighs unconsciously clenching at the size, the girth. You give him no time to respond and run your tongue along the underside of his cock, your pace agonizing as you take him into your mouth. 

"Use her." Those two words seem like a trigger, pushing all formalities and rational thoughts far from his mind. Illumi's hand finds it's way to the back of your head, the other on your wrist. Illumi throws your hand to your side and uses the same hand to grip your chin, further forcing you to open your mouth. With that Illumi pushes himself past your lips, the sound of your throat restricting around him escapes past your lips in a choked moan. "Oh, doesn't she make the most beautiful noises?" Illumi has effectively shut Hisoka out, his only focus on the way you take him down your throat. Your eyes still flash a bright pink, but somehow it brightens even more with the tears that glisten in your eyes. "I ask that you do not stop on account of her tears, she enjoys it much more than you may think." Illumi had no plans on stopping, your tears, even as they rolled down your cheeks only made his harder, his cock throbbing against your tongue. 

"Such a fulfilling mouth." Illumi groans, both his hands burying themselves in the back of your head, pushing you closer, forcing you to take him all. "I want you to stay like that," Your throat tightens around his cockas you struggle to catch your breath. Your hands come up to his thighs, pushing at him in an attempt to free yourself from his grasp but it only tightens at your attempt. "This mouth of yours, it is a gift," Illumi can't stop the whimper that spills past his lips. "It is so warm," He shudders, the feeling of your tongue lashing against his shaft too much. "So wet," You spit spills out around his cock, dribbling down the sides of your mouth, adding to the wetness from your tears. You truly looked broken, just as Hisoka had expected. "So ready and willing," Illumi's cock twitches, once, twice and he can't stop himself from coming, not in time to finish his thought. "This is what release feels like?" He shakes above you, his grip refusing to loosen, even as he crumbles apart. His seed is thick and generous in the amount, some dribbling down your chin, further painting your face. "I've had my fair shares of situations similar to this but never have I felt anything like this, anything of this manner." Illumi pulls you off his cock, his chest heaving, rising and falling with each breath he took in an attempt to even his breathing.

"Y/N?" The sound of Hisoka's voice is enough to ground Illumi, and he realizes what's happening only moments after it happens. You hadn't spoken after Illumi had pulled out, he didn't know what to make of it, until Hisoka gingerly gripped your chin, pulling you to face him. Hisoka's lips connect with yours and Illumi's eyes shake at the sight before him. Your tongue pushed whatever of his seed remained in your mouth into Hisoka's, some of the liquid spilling past your lips. "Oh, Illumi, you do taste delightful." Hisoka moans, thumb collecting the rest of Illumi's presence from your chin, popping the thumb into his mouth. "Just as I remember," Hisoka confirms your suspicions of the two and their previous relations. "Now, enough with the reminiscing, amongst all our fun I haven't been touched, not once." Hisoka pouts, knowing his words served as a trigger. 

"How do you want me?" Your fingers are quick in stripping Hisoka of his remaining clothing, leaving you to be the only somewhat properly dressed person in the room. At this Illumi grunts, a quick movement of his hand having your nighty falling slowly in pieces around your body. "I could have just taken it off." You huff, rolling your eyes at Illumi's impatience. You turn your nose up at him and turn your attention back toward Hisoka, eagerly to fill yourself full of him. "I don't think I want him here anymore," You tease, leaning forward to shake your ass at the watching Illumi. Hisoka chuckles at this, golden orbs watching Illumi closely. His stare tells the former he wants him to watch him. Illumi's eyes follow Hisoka's hands and the sight of the magician's finger running over your puckered hole has his cock growing hard once more. 

"Would you like that darling?" Hisoka's eyes focus back on your expression and that sparkle in your eyes is all it takes. "Of course you would, Chrollo, now Illumi. You really do have strange taste in men." Hisoka smirks at this, knowing exactly what he hinted at. Hisoka's fingers swirl in your own juices, soaking soak of the digits in your arousal. "She's so wet Illumi, it shouldn't take much time before we can have her." With that Hisoka pushes the two fingers into your puckered hole, lips quivering at the way you mewl for him. "Oh dear, I don't think you'll be able to take all of him." Hisoka clicks his tongue, continuing to open you for Illumi. You whip your head up, eyes wide, pleading for Hisoka to take back his words. "Hmm, always so eager to be filled," Hisoka adds another finger and quickens his pace. 

"I'm sure she's ready." Illumi finds himself becoming impatient, cock throbbing, needing to feel you wrapped around him. "As you said, stop on no account." Illumi moves closer, his own hands holding your apart, his eyes focusing on the way Hisoka's fingers continue their movements. "And as I said, she's truly a gift," Hisoka removes his fingers, the digits gripping at your ass, holding your open for Illumi. "I need to feel her again," Illumi places the tip of his cock at your puckered hole in sync with Hisoka placing his at the entrance of your heat. Illumi bottoms out with a quick snap of his hips, the action enough to make you screech, fingers digging into Hisoka's skin for dear life. "There it is," Illumi lets out a sound Hisoka's never heard him make before, not even when it was just the two of them. Hisoka cannot focus on the way you scream, cry for more, or even the nails that claw at his skin. Hisoka's attention is on Illumi, watching as Illumi experiences something new, something that makes him break character, his reaction thrilling. 

"Oh, what a sight indeed." Hisoka's hips react, violent snapping upward, both he and Illumi filling you completely. The scream you let out would have anyone who could hear worried, worried for your safety, for your well being, for your life. That scream sounds like one that could only be let out when one was being tortured beyond what the most sadistic person could imagine. "There, there," Hisoka's hips are erratic, wild as he fucks himself up into you. Illumi's pace matches Hisoka's, unconsciously following Hisoka's suit, creating a rhythm in which you were always full, no matter their movement. "I wish you could see her Illumi, the look in her eyes." Hisoka reels, hands tight on your hips, holding you in place so you couldn't move as they used you. You can't close them, no matter how hard you tried, you felt if you closed them everything would stop. "She's broken, beyond any point of return and it's a sight I can never finish without." 

"Hi-his-Hisoka-" His name escapes in a breathy moan, your hands clinging onto him as you reach yet another end. Hisoka can't help but watch both you and Illumi, his eyes shifting from you to Illumi, the both of you falling apart before him. Illumi's eyes lull closed, his hands over Hisoka's as he uses his grip on your hips to steady himself. Illumi's cock throbs as he fills you with his seed, filling your tight hole full of himself. It's too much, spilling out around his shaft, adding to the wetness between your thighs. "Oh, god, it's too much, it's too much-" Hisoka is merciless as he pounds into you, chasing his own end. Hisoka's cock seems to grow in size, his girth becomes almost too much and you feel as if you're being split in half. "Hisoka, please," Your head falls weakly on his shoulders, your arms falling limply to your sides as Hisoka continues to use you to his advantage, his ending within reach. 

"Do you feel it darling? Do you feel me, all of me?" Hisoka's arms wrap around your figure, holding you down onto his length as he twitches, his seed warm, thick as he fills you with it, rope after rope, not stopping until he was milked for all he had. Hisoka pulls you off his lap, his cock still hard, his tips still dribbling with his seed. "Oh, you did so well," Hisoka praises, hands holding your head so he could kiss your forehead. "Didn't she Illumi?" Illumi says nothing, plopping down to the side of you and Hisoka, his breathing ragged. "Illumi, didn't she do well?" Illumi weakly nods, all his energy and strength drained from his body. 

"What was that? Her ability?" You turn your head so your cheek rests against Hisoka's shoulder, eyes struggling to focus on Illumi through the stream of tears. 

"No, I told you, she's alluring and it's dangerous." Hisoka clicks his tongue, rubbing circles on your back. "If only you had listened, instead of insisting on not playing with me or my toys, you could've been had this experience-" Hisoka whispers a quiet apology in your ear at the mention of being a toy before he resumes. "And if I must say, it is truly a life-altering experience, wouldn't you agree?" Illumi can only nod, the weight of defeat heavy on his shoulders. 

"Oh don't look so beaten," You crawl from Hisoka's lap, grabbing Illumi's chin so he could turn to face you. "I like you, and I want to play with you a lot more." Illumi rips himself from your grasps. 

"I am not a toy," Your touch isn't as gentle as the first time but when Illumi's eyes meet yours, they're warm and welcoming, as they once were. "But if you insist, who am I to turn down such an offer." 

"Hmm, as expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long asf for no reason, but I feel there's a structure you have to have in threeways and thus my endless spew of writing.


	4. So ...

What if I just 

Took Hunter x Hunter Scenarios -----> Anime x Reader Scenarios

So I could add more fandoms like...well like Black Clover...hm?


	5. Captain's WakeUp Call || Yami x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's taken on the task of waking up Captain Yami of The Black Bulls, though she has a different approach, she always seems to do the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Size!kink, I've never written with this kink before but it's fucking Yami and I couldn't help myself.

"Good morning!" You mumble, joining the others in what you could call the living room until the house would shift once again. You stretch your arms over your head, bouncing on your tiptoes as you walk further into the room. Your hair's a mess, sticking every which way as a result of your much-needed sleep. Your yawn is accompanied by a small giggle at the eyes that nearly bugle out of their skulls when they land on you. You most likely looked a mess, hair every which way, tank top on crooked, shorts riding up your thighs, an appropriate result of your thrashing throughout the night. "Oh don't look at me that way, I know I look gorgeous but it's rude to stare." You wave them off, letting out a boisterous laugh that shakes the room. 

"She really is just like the captain," Vanessa moans, holding her head. "It's way too early in the morning for you to be making so much noise." She hangs her head, feeling her brain pound against her skull. "My head is pounding so please, for the sake of all things good, please shut it!" She falls back against the loveseat she had claimed years ago, melting into the already sunken cushions. You watch her with a narrow eye, giving her a few moments before rushing to her side. "What?" Before she has any time to properly question you, you're screaming in her ear. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." You can only fall back, landing square on your ass as you dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Well, we've got a mission so someone needs to wake up the captain." Magna reminds the others, the information new to you. You stop your laughing fit and stand to your feet. "Of course," Magna struggles to fight back his smirk, knowing the usual result of you going to wake up the captain. "You sure you can handle it?" Magna's lips curl into a smirk, his entire expression falling when you're behind him, pushing his face into the plate before him. You click your tongue at him and walk out the room with your hands on your hips. "She's such a jerk, nothing like the captain." Magna groans, wiping his face clean of the eggs from his plate. Magna shrinks in his seat when you yell back a response, promising him a beat down later for the comment. 

You hum, marching down the hall with a prideful smile on your face. You come to Yami's door and don't bother knocking before you're busting in. You find Yami buried beneath the covers on his bed, sheets sprawled out below him, slipping over the edges. "Yami?" You call softly, watching his nose twitch in response to your call. You kink a brow and move onto the bed. "Captain?" You try a more formal approach, shaking his shoulder, watching his face contort into one of anger as his brain registers someone trying to wake him up. Yami opens his mouth, going to threaten you only for him to sense the magic in the room belonged to you. Yami reaches an arm out and pulls you into his side, trapping you in his hold. 

"Move and I'll kill ya." He mumbles, burying his face in your neck. His stubble tickles your skin, making you giggle, hands pushing at his head to keep him away. "I said, move and I'll kill ya." His grip tightens on your waist, squishing you against his hard form. You turn your head upward so you can look at his face, your stare causing him to finally open his eyes. The bright orbs are glossy with sleep, watching you struggle then relax in his grip when you notice he's finally awake. You smile, making a noise of approval when he's finally up. "Mornin'." He lets out a small yawn, rolling over onto his back, pulling you with him. You land on his lap, hands on his chest to steady yourself from the sudden position change. "I like this position better," Is all he says, pulling you down so you had no choice but to lay flat against him. 

"Captain," You speak, face pressed against his chest. "It's hard to breathe like this," Your hands push at his arms, needing more effort than you could muster. "Yami!" You whine and he lets you go, only for you to adjust yourself before he's wrapping his arms around you once more. "Yami, you need to get up! We have a mission and we're going to miss the briefing if you don't wake up!" You hit his chest, yelling for him to wake up. Yami growls and moves his hands to your ass, his grip causing your eyes to widen, body falling limply against his to hide your face in his chest. "Yami," You whine into his chest, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to find the right words to stop him from his self-indulgence. "The mission," You weakly whisper, hands unconsciously gripping at the tank top he wore to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah," Yami tightens his grip, pushing your hips down until you were seated on his bulging arousal. "How about you help me out here and maybe we'll make that briefing." Yami chuckles, lips curling into a tired smirk, moving you along his bulge. Your thighs shake at the contact, body shooting up to stare daggers at the older male. His eyes are focused on your hips, all his concentration going to moving you against himself. He lets out a small groan, eyes fluttering shit the faster he moves you against himself. "Is that a yes?" Yami stops his actions, letting out a small yawn as he awaits your response. You watch him with a narrowed glare, 

"Am I boring you?" Yami shakes his head, hands moving to your hips, holding you down against him. "Cap-" Your words die on your lips in result to Yami pulling you completely from his body, leaving you to only straddle his waist. The look on his face tells you he wants to hear you say it. "Oh, Captain, I don't remember you being such a gentleman." You tease, playfully poking his chest. At this Yami growls, blunt nails digging into the exposed skin of your hips. "Yes, Captain," You answer him by dragging yourself along his bulge, eyes fluttering shut as you allow yourself to finally succumb to the pleasure of feeling him through your shorts. "I want it," You whimper, fingers grasping at his tank top, "I need it," 

"I know kitten," The nickname is enough to have you trembling, any smartass comment about the nickname dying in your throat. "Now go ahead and take those shorts off for me." Your fingers are quick and nimble, pulling the pathic excuse for fabric from your body. "Hmm, good kitten," Yami groans, hand pushing your thighs apart, exposing you to his greedy eyes. Yami's fingers slide along your slit, his thumb flicking over your clit with ease. You react violently with a bucking of your hips, nails digging into Yami's skin, even through the fabric of his shirt. "Eager kitten," Yami chuckles, his entire body shaking, causing you to grip his shoulders to steady yourself. "Let's see how wet you are," Yami slides his fingers down your slit once again, pushing a finger into your tight hole. "There you go, kitten." Yami finds pleasure in the way you relax on top of him, hips pushing against his finger, soft sighs leaving your lips. "You look so pretty like this," Yami snickers, "You know, aside from the hair, that is," Your eyes narrow once more, turning your nose at him. "You can't ignore me for long, kitten," Yami pushes in another finger, splitting you open around the two digits. 

"Yami!" You screech at the sudden intrusion, eyes snapping shut in result. Your hips rock against his fingers, riding them as if your life depended on it. Yami watches with a look of mild interest on his face. He needed something more, something like-Yami flicks his thumb over your clit and the way your body reacts is enough to have him stirring in his pants. "Hmm," Your teeth sink into your bottom lip, both hands shooting down to hold onto his wrist, holding his hands in place so you could ride his fingers to your own taste. Yami's lips tug into a small smirk, curling his fingers to watch the way you unravel above him. Your head falls, your wet hair falling to cover your face from Yami's eye. "Ya-Yami," You cry, hips relentless as your body fights to your ending. 

"There you go, kitten," He praises, cock throbbing at the way you clench around his fingers, body shaking above his as you welcome your orgasm. Your juices are almost endless as they roll over his knuckles, soaking the part of the pants he wore to bed. His voice is deeper than before, pussy throbbing at the sound. "Hmm?" He pulls his hands from your core and brings the two digits to his lips. His tongue laps at your juices before he sucks them into his mouth. "You taste good," Yami's hands are on your ass once again, "Now, I've got a little problem here, you wanna help your captain out?" Yami pokes, fingers drumming along the soft skin of your ass. "Kitten?" The nickname, the sleep still evident in his voice is enough to have your fingers popping the button of his jeans, sitting up just enough to pull them down enough to expose his cock. 

"No underwear? Typical Captain." You snicker, trying to wrap your hand around his shaft, the girth so impressive, your fingers don't even touch. "Captain," You mewl, mouth-watering at the thought of sitting and filling yourself with every inch of his cock. "It's so big," Your eyes glisten and gleam watching the way he twitches in your hand, tip an angry-red, leaking his arousal. Yami chuckles and responds with a sharp and quick slap to your ass, pouting when he can't watch the way it jiggles. Your thumb swipes over his tip, pulling it away to watch the string that forms between your touch and his tip. You go to lean over, eager to taste him, eager to feel the weight of him on your tongue only for him to shake his head. 

"We got a meeting to get to, right?" Yami lifts your hips and positions himself at your entrance. "Better hurry," Yami slams you down into his lap, hands forming a death-like grip on your ass when you swallow him, walls fluttering against his rigid shaft. "Shit." Yami laughs, beads of sweat forming at his hairline. "Shit," He repeats, eyes fluttering closed the tighter you wrap around him, almost begging to adjust yourself around him. The whites of your eyes are the only thing Yami can see when he's opening his eyes again, your hands on his chest, needing the support to hold yourself up. Yami can see the bulge in the pit of your stomach even through your shirt. Yami unconsciously brings up his hand, rubbing his fingers over the bulge, "Is that-is that me?" Yami's cheeks darken, how has he never noticed this, amongst all your previous wakeup calls. "Kitten, do I go that deep?" Yami growls, forcing you to maintain eye contact with him once more. You can only whine, hips gyrating in response to being so full. "I go that deep and you still take me so well?" One of Yami's arm pulls you so you're laying flat against him, his other hand grips your hip, needing it to move you along his shaft. "Such a good kitten."

"Yami, please," Your mouth hangs open, drool dribbling down, soaking Yami's tank top. "I can't, it feels so good, I feel so full." Yami can only grunt in response, loving the way you wrap around him, the way you take every inch of him without complaint. "I've been such a good kitten-" You're totally spaced out, completely ready and willing to act out any command given. Your hips move on their own, going to pull off only for Yami to slam you back down. Your scream is blood-curling, tears welling in your eyes. Yami chuckles his chest rumbling, causing you to shake against him. 

"You're so tight princess, wrapped so tight around my cock but that doesn't stop you does it? You still take every inch, push past your limits and take every inch, don't you?" Yami's grip on your hips allows him to move you up and down his shaft. You juices soak his shaft, acting as a lubricant the easier it gets to take all of him. "Look at that kitten, do you feel that? The way you're soaking my cock?" Yami's voice shakes, fingers digging into any skin he had contact with, desperate to move you along his shaft, to feel all of you. "So damn wet, so damn warm," Yami grunts and pushes you so you're sitting up. "Go ahead, move on your own." Both Yami's hands move to your hips, his thumb making quick work in swiping over your clit. Your circle your hips, trying to move on your own the best you could. "You look so helpless," Yami's free hand moves up to cup your face, wiping at the tears that spilled over the apples of your cheeks. "Crying, drooling, I guess you really are a cock slut, aren't ya kitten?" His thumb moves faster the closer his own end gets, and before you know it, you're frozen, shaking in his lap, reaching yet another orgasm. 

"Yami," You can only softly whisper his name, nails digging into the exposed skin of his thighs. "Please," Yami doesn't stop his attack on your clit, wanting to see if he could push you to another before he finished himself. "Please," You repeat, unsure of what you were asking for, begging for. "I need it," Your eyes roll to the back of your head, back arching when you feel Yami twitch against your walls. He's thick, leaving barely enough room for movement, stuffing and filling you to no end. "I'm gonna-" Your nails break the skin on Yami's thighs, thighs clamping around his waist, entire body shaking as you come once more. Your body is uncontrollable as Yami's fingers move over your clit to help you ride out your orgasm, your hips push and pull, walls impossibly tightening around his shift, you could feel everything, every vein, every bump, there was no room left for the imagination. 

"Good kitten," Yami moves his hands so they're back on your waist, and he holds you still. "It's my turn kitten," Yami's blunt nails dig into the skin of your hips, holding you down on his cock, "You gonna take it all kitten?" He twitches once, then twice before he's filling you with everything he's got. Yami shudders, as he reaches his own ending, rope after rope hitting your walls, filling you, his cock serving as a plug, giving you no choice but to take every last drop. "Hmm," Yami lets out a small yawn, pulling you from his lap. Your eyes widen at the loss, suddenly feeling so empty. You find your walls tightening, trying to hold in every drop he had given you. "Turn around," You do as you're told, and turn around, bending forward a little so he's able to pull at your ass, holding you open for him. His brow twitches as he watches his seed spill out of you, coming out in goops, falling onto his softening cock without much effort. "You took it all kitten, every last drip," Yami praises, finding your shorts on the bed to tell you to put them back on. "I want you to sit at the meeting full of me, got it?" You find yourself sitting on the edge of his bed, pulling your shorts back on as he moves out of the bed to get himself ready. 

"You're really getting up?" You snicker, turning your head to watch him pull on a new shirt, his back muscles flexing as he pulls the fabric down over his head. "What are you trying to do?" Yami doesn't answer and instead pulls his jeans down completely, kicking them to the side to pull on another, identical pair. "Are you trying to tempt me?" Your eyes focus on the way those jeans hug his ass, his tank top hugging his torso. "If so, it's working," Yami chuckles and turns to face you with a newly lit cigarette between his lips. 

"Not now kitten." Yami puts on his tattered and worn down Black Bulls Robe. He picks you up, holding you like a heavy bag at his side. "We had a deal, you held up your part, now I've got to hold up my part. You know what they say-"

"Yeah, yeah, a man never goes back on his word." You find yourself pouting, side-eyeing his bulge through those tight jeans. "Well, you've got to make it up to me later." Yami puts you down when the two of you enter the living room, sending you off with a small pat on the behind. 

"Yeah, yeah, later," Yami smirks, watching you struggle to join Vanessa's side. "Don't hurt yourself too much kitt-Y/N. We have a deal, so I'll be seeing you later and I need you in top shape." 

"Yes, Captain!"


	6. Destroyer || Zora x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Melanie Martinez's Detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He came, I saw, I fell in love. It do be like that.

After a long night of partying alongside your fellow Black Bull squadmates, you find yourself stumbling down the hall, a pair of hot hands on your waist. You're nothing but a giggling mess, shirt slipping off your shoulder, those hands finding their way up your skirt. You stop, back against your door, hands running over the hard body of the owner of those hot hands. They are curious, feeling over every inch of his body, up over his abs, feeling the way he flexes them under your touch, over his chest. His share the same curiosity, under your skirt, slipping past your panties to run over your quivering slit. His fingers are calloused, as expected in his line of work, but they feel so nice sliding down your heated core. He grits his teeth at the unexpected wetness, his fingers eager, twitching in excitement as he pushes two of them past your entrance. Your hands grip his shoulders, steadying yourself, holding yourself between the door and his hard body. He drops his head so his lips are next to your ear, his fingers moving faster, almost taunting you, almost assuring you. "I can feel your blood pressure rise." Those words pack a punch, a deep feeling in your stomach, a feeling that can almost be mistaken for butterflies but is nothing more than a shared lust. 

"Fuck this tension," You whimper, opening the door you laid upon, the both of you stumbling into your room because of the action. "I need you Zora." Those words are everything he needs to hear, everything he wants to hear. He rips his fingers from that sacred spot between your legs, running the digits over your quivering lips. You suck the two digits into your mouth graciously, moaning at your taste, moaning at the lewd action of tasting yourself off his fingers. You're quick in disregarding your own clothing, by the time the two of you hit your bed, you're completely stripped of any pesky obstacles and Zora's pulling his own jeans from his body. You color yourself impressed, watching him pull the tight leather fabric from his thick thighs. He wears a pair of briefs, a dark spot decorating the front, his arousal thick, clouding. Your lips are hot against his, hands exploring once again. You're pulling him close, needing to feel him flush against you, his skin hot, almost fiery, burning a memorable impression against your skin. One of his hands holds your face, it isn't a loving touch, not even caring, it's almost as if he's holding you in place, right where he wants you, right where he needs you. 

"I know you taste delightful." Those words carry meaning, one that lets you know he was more than eager to taste you, the other letting you know he regretted letting you taste yourself off his fingers. "You want that kitten? You want me to taste you?" He doesn't await an answer and instead slips down your body, forcing your legs wide open for his wondering tongue. His tongue snakes over his lips like a serpent's, delving between your swollen lower lips. Your back arches off the bed, had it been this long? Is the only thing you can wonder, his tongue feeling like fire against your slit. His tongue is long and slender, easily flicking along your quivering cunt. His eyes lock with yours and it's like time's frozen when he sucks your throbbing clit past his lips. Your eyes snap shut, thighs clamping around his head, trapping him. Zora can only chuckle, the position comforting, warm, holding him directly where he wanted to be. His tongue flicks against your clit, a deadly combination with his action of sucking the aching bud into his mouth. You know the hideout is crowded with your fellow squadmates but the noises that leave your lips can't be helped. These rooms aren't exactly soundproof, and the proof is in the pudding, the sounds that you produce as a result of his tongue moving skillfully against your cunt. 

"Zora," His name is a breathless moan, one of your hands pushing through his fiery locks, tugging at the roots. "Zora," His name is the only thing that runs through your mind, his tongue, his touch, the only thing that clouds your mind, blocking all other coherent thoughts. You were putty in his hands, it had been a long time but he was honestly just that skilled. He wasted no time with his fingers, his tongue running wildly along your core, licking up every last drop, truly tasting you as he had expressed. "I'm close," You cry, your other hand stretching forward to embed itself in his hair, tugging at the locks, pulling him impossibly closer. You can feel him smirk against your heat, his cherry on top, the graze of his teeth over your bud. "Zora!" You scream his name like a mantra, hips wildly bucking off the mattress, the grip you have on his head with your thighs only tightening. You feel as if you're floating and so soon in. Zora has to force himself from between your thighs, only to catch his breath. He sits between your thighs, and without his mask you can take in all his beauty. He sat, cocky as ever, almost as if he were an animal, basking in the hunt, basking in the feast. His face is glistening in the moonlight, the bottom half of his face covered with your juices, when he got down to business, he got down. 

"You taste just as delightful as I've fantasized." There's that word, that roll that rolls beautifully from his lips, invading all your senses. Zora wipes his face clean, making a show of sucking your juices from the two digits he had used to finger you in the hall. He moans at the taste, his usually hooded eyes wide, drinking you in, not wanting to miss a thing. "I'm sorry, kitten, but I don't think I can wait any longer." He frees himself from his briefs, and you can't say you were expecting what you were greeted with. His cock is long and thick, countering his physical appearance. His shaft is rigid, a vein running up the underside of his cock. You reach down, a hand wrapping around him, he's warm, throbbing in your hand. At your touch, his tip can only leak more, the liquid pooling against your abdomen. You find yourself dazed, almost drunk with your own lust, and your fingers dip in the pool of the liquid, sucking the salty evidence of arousal into your mouth. "Oh, come on, you keep that up and I'll just have to destroy this pretty little figure of yours." 

You run the tip of his cock along your slit, rubbing it against your clit, whimpering at the action of your own self-indulgence. Zora watches the way you move his cock over your core, just a little more, just a little closer. You place the tip of his cock at your entrance and bring your other hand up to cup his chin, bringing his attention back to your face. "Then destroy me." Zora lets out the most animalistic growl, teeth-baring as he pushes forward, his hips meeting yours in a rushed movement. "Zora!" Your legs wrap hastily around his waist, pulling him in closer, wanting to feel him all, needing to feel everything he had to offer. His cock nearly splits you in half, his movement pushing you halfway up the bed, head hitting against the headboard. Zora's hands hold your waist, pushing and pulling you along the bed, pulling you to meet his thrust, his thighs meeting the back of yours. You hold onto him for dear life, your new hold allowing you to stay somewhat in place, the hitting of your head against the headboard stopping. 

"Destroy you?" Zora lets out that blood-curling chuckle, the noise settling deep in your stomach, a new wave of juices gushing out around his cock. "That's all you had to say kitten." His hips are relentless, bruising your pelvic with ease. The sounds that leave your lips resemble that of an animal in heat, your chest heaves, pleasure overtaking your entire form. Your body shakes and trembles under him, you've completely succumbed to him and his feverish touch. To him and his honey words, to him and his cock as he split you in half, fuck quite literally fucking the senses out of you. The only thing you can manage to say is his name but even that sounds slurred, almost unrecognizable. "I'll destroy ya, alright." Zora leans over your body, chest pressed against yours, forehead pressed against yours, a position you'd never imagine him liking but yet, this closeness, this proximity, is what he needs. His pace only increases, nearly tenfold, his hands pulling your legs away from his waist to sneak them over his shoulders. "You take me so well kitten. So warm and so tightly wrapped around my cock." He shudders above you, a sign of his own end nearing. You're sure you can come from just this, with the way you're reacting to just his thrust, it feels so good, almost too good as if it were a dream, nothing more than a fantasy of finally being able to have him in this way. 

You cup his face, his eyes wide open, boring in your e/c orbs. He's begging you to finish, to come around his cock. "I'm gonna-I'm going to-" You can't finish your sentence, fingers grasping the hair at the nape of his neck. You finish, and with a crash. Your thighs shake, toes curling onto themselves. Your orgasm hits you in waves, waves that you struggle to keep your head above, clawing and scratching for the surface. It was too much, a wave you could not best, a wave that dragged you under, your body succumbing to its force, its power. Despite this overwhleming amount of pleasure you can't bring yourself to close your eyes, needing to watch his every move, the way the vein in his neck pops when he reaches his own ending. The way his eyes flutter shut for just a moment, his soft lashes hitting the apples of his cheeks, he looked so beautiful in this moment. He shudders, cock swelling against your walls, his cock pumping you full of his seed. 

"Fuck," He chuckles, beads of his sweat hitting your chest and they feel like they each way a ton. Zora moves your legs from over his shoulders only to wrap them around his waist, keeping his position. He finds himself acting out of character, lips crashing against yours as the heat of the moment dissolves in the room. You can only kiss him back, the taste of yourself invading your mouth, the taste of himself invading his mouth, more intimate than either of you could imagine. Zora pulls himself from you, and his softening cock rests against your inner thigh, heavy, reminding you of just moments before. "You're such a fun little kitten, so unbreakable-" Zora chuckles, rolling to your side. You giggle, rolling over onto your side as well so you're face to face once again. "You keep looking at like that I might just have to stay around here for a little longer than planned." You can only smile at his words, so very much like him. 

"You leave again, I will never let you touch me." You huff, turning your nose up at him. Zora makes a small noise and before you know it, you're wrapped in his arms, splayed across his chest. 

"Now, now, no need to get hasty."


	7. How You Meet || Haikyuu boys x Black!S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tik tok 🥺👉🏾👈🏾
> 
> If this makes you uncomfortable, just don’t read! 
> 
> I’m not trying to exclude anyone just showing my melanin babies some love 😌💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon form!

Mad dog (Kyotani)

•You notice him first. You had been dragged to yet another volleyball game by your best friend to support her lifelong crush, Oikawa. You were honestly tired of hearing her beg and uplift him all within the same breath and agreed to go, once again. 

•”I’ve never seen him before,” You point to the blonde who had just been switched in, making note of his odd dye job. “Who’s he?” Your best friend picks up on your lowkey excitement almost immediately and is eager to answer. 

•”Oh, that’s Kentaro Kyotani but Oikawa calls him mad dog.” She’s more excited than ever now, as much as you listened to her go on and on about Oikawa she listened to you and your struggles. One always stuck with her, ‘I wish I could find a guy who was actually into black girls.” 

•”You should talk to him after the game!” You go to respond but a whistle from the ref cuts the conversation short. You watch number 16 closely, almost in awe, jumping a little when he smacks the ball to the ground with enough force the shirts of the other team lift a little. 

•”Holy shit.” You sit there, a little startled by his very attention catching debut of the match. “There’s no way in hell I’m talking to him.” You sit back, crossing you arms as you shake you head. Your best friend looks over at you and breaks into a fit of giggles. “What?”

•”You’re totally crushing on him!” She throws her head back and accompanies her very annoying but somewhat comforting laugh with a loud, seal-like clap. “I’m going to congratulate Oikawa after they win so you can come down and talk to him!” 

•”I’m not talking to him.” She drags you down there and shoves you in his direction. It wasn’t a question, you now realize. 

•Shit, shit, shit! They just lost, he’s probably pissed and kicking himself for the mistakes he made. No, no, no, “H-Hi.” You’re so shy when you finally work up the courage to talk to him. 

•Kyotani picks up on this almost immediately, a small smirk settling on his face. It wasn’t often girls came up to talk to him, he was told that it’s not because he wasn’t attractive, he just wasn’t very approachable. “Hey.” He sounds so tired, and worn out, you feel bad for coming up and talking to him right after an intense game. 

•You introduce yourself, all the while kicking yourself because you can’t talk without stuttering every once and awhile. Kyotani is so amused, people are usually terrified in his presence and opt for leaving before they can even finish a conversation. “I’m Kyotani.” 

•God, his hands are so strong, he gives you a light squeeze when he notices you dazing off as you stare at your hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You repeatedly bow, tapping your cheeks a few times to calm yourself down. 

•She’s pretty. Is all he can think. You caught his attention as soon as the crowd started to come down from the stadiums, how could you not, especially with a pout like that. Kyotani’s eyes focus on your lips for a mere second more before flickering up to your eyes and it’s only then does he realize you were holding out your phone. 

•”Can I have your number?” This is usually the part where they laugh in your face and reject you or politely tell you that they aren’t interested. Kyotani snatches the phone and types his number in, sending himself a text so he’d have yours as well. “T-thank you!” Your bottom lip quivers, shit, get ahold of yourself. 

•”You know you’re the first person who’s ever held a full conversation with me.” He chuckles but his expression never changes, it’s still dark, almost uninterested. “I’ll see you around.” He gives you a wave and goes to shake hands with his opponents once more, Oikawa’s instruction and very much against his wishes. 

•”I did it!” You squeal, turning to your best friend with a shocked look painting your features. “I actually got his number!”

Bokuto 

•This time it was you to drag your best friend to yet another volleyball game. You had your eyes on a certain ace and just couldn’t turn down the offer to see him play. 

•”I’ll go but only if you actually talk to Bokuto this time!” She, Mina, says this every time and every time you agree only for the game to end and for you to hurry out the gym. “I mean it! Either you talk to him or I’ll never go to another game with you.” Shes never said that before, she must be fed up. 

•”I love you!” You plead, taking her hand in yours. “I really appreciate and love you!!” You repeat in a sing-song voice, batting your lashes at her. She breaks out into a smile, playfully snatching her hand. 

•”Yeah, yeah, I mean it Y/L/N!” You can only roll your eyes, maybe today was the day you’d actually talk to him. 

•”What the hell is wrong with him now?” Akaashi groans, watching the ace slump around the court, messing up receive for the set point from the first set. 

•”Bokuto, what’s wrong?” Akaashi doesn’t have time for this, not here, and especially not now. The look on Akaashi’s face when Bokuto tells the team the reason he’s so bummed out is everything. “Really? The arena?” He’s so over it. 

•”I wonder what’s wrong with Bokuto?” You find yourself worried about the adorable owlish boy, leaning forward in your seat just a little to try and hear what was being said. 

•Think! Think! Think! Akaashi’s hands are on his hips as he looks around the arena, he needed something to get Bokuto out of this slump or they were doomed. “Ahaha!” He finds you in the front row in the center of the bleachers, no doubt you had gotten here super early for that spot. 

•”Would you look at that?” Akaashi clamps a hand down on Bokuto’s shoulder and points in your direction. “Y/N came all this way to see you!” Bokuto’s face immediately lights up, it’s not like he’s had a crush on you ever since first year. “You can’t let her down!” That’s it, that’s all he needed. 

•”I want every set!” Bokuto stands with his hands on his hips, the biggest grin on his face. Akaashi’s taken back by the request but expects no less, there’s no point in arguing. 

•”Fine,” Bokuto’s eyes linger in your direction and he misses it when you look over at him as the ref blows the whistle, signaling the start of the second set. “Bokuto! I need your head in the game!”

•”Every set.” Is all Bokuto says before assuming his position. He looks at you one last time and he swoons when he sees you watching him with wide eyes and if he wasn’t motivated before he certainly was now. 

•”Hey! Hey! Hey!” Every time he does that it reminds you of fat Albert and you live for every second of it. You even join him in his cheer as he lands the final blow, the ref blowing the whistle to signal the next set. “Hey!” He points to you and you can’t help but match the wide, almost goofy grin he’s wearing. 

•”I see you!” Your best friend squeals, nudging your side as you look anywhere but the court. Why, why did he have to point to you out of all people. “Now you totally have to talk to him!” 

•”Why? There’s no way he likes black girls...” You mumble, crossing your arms as you feel the weight of yet another unsuccessful crush fall on your shoulders. You’re pulled out of your slump when it’s Bokuto’s turn up to serve, focusing on him once again. He winks and gives you a thumbs up before sending the ball over the net. ...no way...right?

•”Girl please, he’s basically playing for you right now!” Damn her, always getting your hopes up. “Either you talk to him or I’ll talk to him for you and if I have to do it, I’ll make sure he knows you’ve stalked his Instagram on more than one occasion.” Your eyes widen at this and you’re suddenly onboard to talk to him. 

•”Okay! Okay you don’t have to be such an ass!” She only laughs at this as the both of you refocus on the match. 

•They won! Of course! You’re a lot less nervous when you make your way to the court, having talked down your nerves in the middle of the third set. “Hey, Bokuto?” 

•He immediately stops the conversation he’s having and turns to face you, that big ole smile returning. Gosh, he’s so adorable! His smile falters a bit before it returns and you realize you said that out loud. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I’m so sorry-“ 

•Bokuto takes his phone out of his duffle bag and holds it out to you. “Since I’m so adorable?” Oh my gosh, is this really happening right now? Is all you can think as you put your number in his phone, hands shaking the whole time. “Oh,” He types something out once he’s handed back the phone and your pocket vibrates. 

•You pull it out to find a text from him. Your adorable Ace ;). You look up at him with the biggest smile ever, gosh, how hard am I falling for this boy? 

•”Thanks for coming out! I’ll see you around?” He’s so chill but he’s totally flipping his shit on the inside. She’s actually talking to me! She smells so nice! Oh my gosh, her smile! His heart is beating a million miles a minute and the second he turns around his cheeks flush the deepest red. “I did it!” He screams, picking up Akaashi and spinning him around. 

•“I actually did it!” You show Mina his contact and she breaks out into the biggest smile. 

•”I told you!” 

Kuroo 

•”Why, why, why did I agree to this?” You’re kicking yourself as you make your way to the gym. “I don’t know any of these guys!” You cry, coming to a stop in front of the gym doors. “Maybe they don’t even want a manager!” You huff, opening the doors anyway. 

•”Who’s that?” Kai asks, holding the ball in his hands at his hip. His questions causes everyone in the gym to turn toward you. You squeeze the straps of your duffle bag and bow, wanting to sink into the ground and disappear. 

•”Oh yeah, surprise boys!” It’s Kuroo. You’ve only seen them play a couple of times but each time they won it was because of him. You remind yourself volleyball is about the strongest team of six but damn does he help. “This is Y/N, she just moved here from America at the start of the school year!” Kuroo bows to you and you squeak, not expecting such respect from someone of his stature. 

•There’s a chorus of greetings and each and every boy comes up to you to introduce themselves. They’re smiling, they’re laughing, it’s a warm environment, maybe this won’t be too bad. 

•Or maybe you were an idiot. Here you were again, for the third night in a row, creating the most absurd scenarios of you and Kuroo in your head. “Would he actually call me pretty?” 

•It’s getting harder and harder to walk into practice without immediately looking for Kuroo and the others have start to notice it too. 

•”If you’re going to tell him you like him please try not to give him a big head in the process.” Kenma, quiet and observant as always. “I mean, not to make assumptions or anything.” He gives you a sly smirk and continues onto the court to practice some sets. 

•Why did he say that? Am I being too obvious? Do I stare too much? God, I probably stare all the time and Kuroo’s probably so uncomfortable. Why hasn’t he said anything? I should just quit and move back to American! 

•”Y/N!” There’s an arm in front of your face before you know it, flexing as it took the impact of the ball. You’re frozen in your spot, unsure of what had just happened, your eyes can’t even work up the nerve to follow the ball as it drops to the ground. “Whew! You gotta be careful!” 

•You look up at your savior and are terrified to see it’s Kuroo. Why? Why? Would I have rather taken a ball to the face than be this close to him? Maybe! “Uh, thanks!” Am I sweating? Where do I look? Where do I put my hands? How do I fucking function as a human being?

•”Of course! Someone’s gotta to protect the princess of the court!” There’s a few whistles from the players on the court, but you have nothing to say. Did I just hear him correctly? “Can’t let anything happen to the pretty princess of the court!” His lips curl into an innocent grin but he knew exactly what he was doing. 

•”Princess?” I am most definitely shaking, I am most definitely sweating, and I am most definitely unaware of what to say. “I’m sorry, did you call me princess?” 

•”Oh, I thought you knew about that!” Kuroo turns toward you, scratching the back of his neck. He looks down, reaching for his phone. He holds it out to you and shows you a contact. It’s your number that you do not remember giving to him and the name for the contact is ‘Princess of the court 👑. “See?”

•”Oh.” Is all you can say, it’s all you can muster. What the hell so I say to that? I don’t even have his number, do I? I sure hope I did because that wouldn’t make me a good team manager. You’re a mess, so much running through your head. 

•”Is that weird? Should I start with Y/N and work my way up?” Damn. He was so smooth. All you could do was stare at him. You tried to speak but nothing come out. This is so embarrassing!

•”Alright, I’ll start with Y/N and work my way up.” He smiles and changes the contact name. “You better text me though!” He throws his phone onto his bag and jogs onto the court. 

•That did not just happen! That did not just happen! “Y/N!” Kuroo screams and you flinch, moving to the side just in time. “Damn. It looks like I’m going to have to keep a really close eye on you!” 

•Damn. That really just happened.


	8. Thigh Highs || Kuroo + Bokuto + Daichi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some fan art I seen in a gc of mine 🥺👉🏾👈🏾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the dirtier side ~ I don’t usually add warnings but I’ll add them for this chapter! All characters are third years and 18 years of age!
> 
> Warnings: Oral (female receiving), overstimulation, choking (a bit), anal play, double penetration, spit play, crying (a lot of tears)

“Fuck, she’s got on those thigh highs,” Kuroo chuckles, passing the ball to the still wondering Bokuto. Kuroo takes a deep sigh, and nods in the direction he had seen you in for his less attentive friend. Bokuto turns and suddenly his throat is dry. He had turned just in time to watch you pulling at the thigh highs, the material far too tight for the supple skin of your thighs.

“Shit,” Bokuto is very fond of thigh highs, especially when you’re wearing them. Your thighs are too meaty and you know it, the thigh highs stretching pathetically over your thighs, the hems digging into the skin just right. He remembers those thigh highs, or another variation of them. His fingers clasped at the material, using it to fuck you back onto his cock. He found himself watching the way your thighs shook with his movements for a good portion of the time. He couldn’t tear them away, they jiggled with every little movement, those damned thigh highs the perfect little cherry on top. “Shit,” he repeats, wiping his brow with his free hand. 

“Daichi probably told her to wear em to throw us off,” Kuroo’s eyes flit toward the team stumbling in behind you, quickly finding his culprit. “Look at him, he knows what he’s doing,” Kuroo snickers and ducks under the net, meeting Karasuno’s captain with a sly smirk. “You think you’re slick Sawamura?” Kuroo links a brow, the rest of the team saying their greetings as they pass by, eager to drop the heavy bags they held. “Putting my kitten in those damn thigh highs? Are you trying to ruin me?” As if on cue both men turn to look at you, finding you bubbling, excitedly jumping in your seat as you spoke about getting to watch the practice matches. 

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Bokuto joins, wrapping an arm around the suddenly swarmed Daichi. “Playing dirty, huh?” Bokuto scolds, wagging style finger at the still dazed Daichi. Daichi’s head had been swarming all day, he had to focus on these matches and not the way you felt wrapped around his cock this morning. Or the way you let him follow you into the shower to rip two orgasms from your body with the detachable shower head. Then proceed to fuck you until you were a mess on his cock, tears flowing, hiccups passing beautifully through those kiss riddled lips. 

“Oh?” Kuroo notices the way Daichi’s eyes have to divert from you almost the second he sees you, his body tensing up. “She wore those of her own volition?” Kuroo turns back to you, clicking his tongue. There’s a million ways of fucking you until next Sunday running through his mind and he’s finding it hard to imagine lasting through all of the practice matches. “Naughty little kitten,” Kuroo purrs, feeling his cock twitch in his uniform shorts. “We just gotta get through these matches right?” Kuroo’s eyes are dark but there’s a spark of hope in them, there’s no way Karasuno’s captain would take his tasty treat home without letting him have a taste. “Then you’ll let her make a mess on my cock?” Kuroo’s tone is almost teasing, a hint of degradation in there. “All while you watch?” That was just because he’s an asshole. 

“Come on man!” Bokuto hits his friend in the back of the head, half the mind to force him into a bow. “He’s sorry!” Bokuto nudges Kuroo, muttering something about Daichi being so nice and not wanting to have Daichi take away their little toy. “But you’ll let us right? Let us fuck her?” Bokuto does nothing to hide the shimmering in his eyes, his tongue darting to wet his chapped lips. “Cause man, those thigh highs are doing something to me-“ A call from Akaashi stops Bokuto mid-sentence and Kuroo and Daichi are glad. As enjoyable as it was to watch the way you’d crumble around Bokuto’s cock, they didn’t want to take about it. “I’ll see ya later!” Bokuto departs with a wink, receiving a scolding for sneaking off when they were supposed to be practicing. 

“She’s fucking with you just as much as she’s fucking with me, isn’t she?” Kuroo can see the way Daichi dryly swallows, fighting to keep his eyes from moving over to you. “I know those damned thighs highs are fucking with ya! You want to bend her over and stuff her full of your cock on the spot don’t ya?” Kuroo may or may not be talking about himself at the moment, though the nervous chuckle Daichi lets out tells him all he needs to know. “Hmm, I’ll see ya after the games.” Kuroo backs away with a shit-eating grin on his lips. He turns back to look at you one last time to find you waving your arms at Bokuto, mirroring the motions of the owlish boy. You’re smiling so wide, finding Kuroo’s eyes to wave at him as well. “Hey kitten!” He yells the pet name and the way your eyes widen, smile faltering has him twitching in his shorts. He chuckles, turning as he leaves you to stir in your juices. 

“I almost feel like losing on purpose,” Bokuto mumbles to himself, passing Kuroo to take his position on the opposite side of the court. Yeah, Kuroo knew the feeling. He looked at Bokuto, a grimace on the boy’s face. He’s probably hard as hell, Kuroo wanted to laugh and tease him about it but he couldn’t bring himself to. Kuroo found himself adjusting his shorts one last time before crouching down, getting ready for the start of the game. 

~~

“Daichi,” you whimper against his lips, feeling his fingers pulling at the material of your thigh highs. He releases them with snaps against your thighs, the sound of the material digging into your thighs sounding across the room. They blend beautifully with the breathy moans you release, Daichi’s fingers moving to your heat, stroking you through the thin material of your panties. “Please,” You’re a mess and you know it, if someone were to walk in on you like this, begging for the simplest touch they’d have a field day with you. “Please,” you whine once more, grinding your hips into his touch, gasping when he hits your bundle of nerves just right. 

“That feel nice baby?” Daichi’s a panting mess, heavy breaths hitting your cheek. He’s hard as a rock in his shorts but he knows what coming, he knows they’ll waste little time shoving you full of their cock and so he takes it upon himself to properly prep you. His fingers are nimble as they slip your panties down your legs, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. 

“Getting started without us?” There’s a low whistle from behind the two of you, and Daichi turns to find Kuroo and Bokuto walking into the locker-room. Their brows were drenched with sweat, the salty liquid rolling over their smooth skin. You let out a small whimper, tongue twitching to lick at the beads of sweat that disappeared beneath the collar of their jerseys. It was Kuroo, there he stood with that damned smirk adorning his features. He held your panties between his fingers, holding his eyes on yours as he brings them to his nose, taking a big whiff. Your hips buck against Daichi’s hip, breath hitching in your throat at the short moment of relief you receive from the movement. 

“Hey Princess!” Bokuto bounds into the room, ready to tear you from Daichi’s grasp. “I missed ya!” He’s still slightly out of breath, panting a little from his last match. It’s him that draws your attention from Kuroo, forcing your eyes in his direction. He’s so beautiful, as he always was, but even more so now. His hair, usually spiked fell to frame his face, you loved that sight. Those golden orbs shining bright, even under the dim lights of the locker-room. “Daichi don’t be selfish! Let us see her!” Kuroo’s a little surprised Bokuto even references him. He knows the thoughts that cloud and swirl in that small brain of his friends, a lot on the naughtier side. Daichi huffs but moves the the side, keeping a hand on your inner thigh. “Oh princess,” Bokuto grunts, sounding almost pained. “I nearly creamed my pants on that damned court thinking about being buried between those thighs,” Maybe Daichi was wrong, his eyes watching Bokuto slink up to the both of you, dropping to his knees without hesitation. 

“I thought we’d agree I’d get first Bo?” The nickname has Bokuto’s ears perking up, his eyes flitting towards Kuroo. Kuroo kinks a brow but the look on Bokuto’s face says it all, he wasn’t moving. Well, not until you were coming undone on his tongue. “I see,” Bokuto had lost all his sense of mind when Daichi had exposed you to the two of them, your leg now hiked up against his thigh. “Look at him kitten,” Both you and Daichi look down at Bokuto, his bright orbs staring at the heat between your thighs. 

“He’s fucked out,” Daichi finishes Kuroo’s thought, chuckling a little at the sight before him. “You keep up that eagerness you might just take my girl from me,” Daichi’s joking, of course, but the possibility of Bokuto getting to have you all to himself has him tensing. His eyes are dark now, flitting toward your face. You? All to him? He’d never share you with the other two, that he was sure of. 

“Princess,” Bokuto’s fingers grip at your thighs, pulling your foot still on the floor over his shoulder. “If I did have ya all to myself, I’d eat this pretty little pussy for hours on end,” He’s drooling, just a little but he can feel the liquid dribble down his chin. “Princess,” he groans, nudging his nose against your inner thigh. You whimper, thighs trembling when you can feel the air of him inhaling your scent against your skin. “You’d let me right?” He growls, blunt nails digging into the supple flesh of your thighs, pulling you closer to him. “I mean look at ya now, so desperate for me and right in front of your cap’n?” His lips curl into a sadistic grin, a look you aren’t used to seeing on his face. Bokuto’s eyes flit toward Daichi, holding his gaze as he whispers his next words against your skin. “I want you to fuck yourself on my tongue princess, show your cap’n how much of a desperate bitch you are.” Bokuto’s teeth nip at your inner thigh, your hips bucking into his face with a low whimper. 

Daichi growls, Bokuto giving him a small smirk before ripping his eyes away from Daichi’s hardening stare. Daichi knew sharing you would have it’s consequences but he didn’t expect them to be so possessive. The way Bokuto gripped at your thighs like it was only the two of you, his fingers there to remind you. Kuroo needing to remind the two of them of his presence as he attached his lips to your skin. Daichi snarled, his cock only twitching at their actions. 

“You’re such a damn hog,” Kuroo steps closer to the three of you, leaving Daichi to hold you open to the two of them. “I guess I’ll find some other way to entertain myself,” Kuroo’s hands are at the collar of your shirt, ripping it right down the middle. “Clothes can be so pesky!” You want to roll your eyes, make your usual smartass comment but you find yourself stopping, the show of his power stirring your insides. “Would you look at that?” Kuroo’s eyes light up like a child’s on Christmas, “No bra?” In your defense you were wearing an oversized shirt and it was a bit warm outside. “You were so ready kitten,” Kuroo runs his thumbs over your tightening buds, leaning over to take the pert bud into his mouth. He reels at how responsive you are, back arching into his touch. 

“You’re being so well taken care of baby,” Daichi whispers in your ear, placing a few kisses against the shell of your ear. “I know you can be such a good girl but you’ve been so bad today,” Daichi growls, pulling at the thigh highs, the reference in his statement. “Wearing these? Such a tease,” Daichi looks down at Bokuto, watching the way his tongue sneaks past his lips to delve into the heat between your thighs. “Look at Bokuto? Look at how he’s so needy, so desperate for just a taste of that slutty little cunt.” Bokuto’s tongue flicks over your clit, eyes locking on yours before he takes the aching bud past his lips. 

“Ah-fuck Boku!” Your hips rut against his mouth, trying to match his pace by the movement of your hips. “Fuck, Bo-“ you were so sensitive, especially as Kuroo let his teeth graze over your bud. “Shit,” one of your hands pushes through Bokuto’s sweaty locks, pulling him closer. The other pushes through the hair at the back of Daichi’s neck, allowing Kuroo to have his fun kissing along the span of your chest. Daichi catches onto what you want and his lips meet yours in a feverish kiss. His tongue slips past your lips as you whimper into the kiss, tongue weakly fighting against his. Daichi’s tongue moves gracefully against his, his fingers digging into the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs. He’s holding you open for Bokuto whether he realizes it or not, allowing the man between your thighs to lash out against your clit. 

Bokuto’s tongue is relentless in its actions, aiding in your pleasure as he suckled on the throbbing bud. The hot muscle flicks against your clit, his hands gripping harder at your thighs as he can feel them shake around his head. “Kuroo,” Is really the only warning you receive before Bokuto’s pushing your hips up and shoving his tongue into your entrance. Kuroo’s fingers drop to your clit, rubbing tight circles right under its hood. Your lips quiver as Daichi pulls away, letting your soft moans slip into the locker-room air. 

“You gonna come baby?” Daichi’s free hand moves over your chest, pinching and pulling at your pert buds. “You like Bokuto fucking you with his tongue?” Daichi pauses, chuckling lowly at the sight he’s greeted with. One of your hands pushed through Bokuto’s hair, the other gripping Kuroo’s wrist like your life depended on it, hips moving against the both of them. You look timid, almost unsure of the way you fuck yourself against the two of them, eyes fluttering closed every few seconds as you get lost in the pleasure of their hands scurrying over your body. “You close baby?” 

You want to respond, give him a coherent answer but the second you try to open your mouth to say anything, Kuroo’s lips are on yours. “Kitten,” Kuroo mewls into the kiss, teeth tugging at your bottom lip. He pulls back just a little, making a show out of the way you mindlessly follow him. “I know Kitten,” Kuroo presses a few chaste kisses against your lips in a quick succession before bending so he was face level with your core. “This pretty little cunt is so needy,” he whispers, more to himself, nudging Bokuto to the side to attach his lips to your clit. 

“Fuck!” You were teetering on the edge, the stimulation too much. Your body torn between the feeling of Bokuto stuffing you full of his tongue, tip pressing against that spongy patch of nerves. Bokuto almost seems to be begging for your release, the way his eyes roll into the back of his head, moans vibrating your core. And Kuroo’s tongue gently massaging your clit as your body shook above the two of them. Daichi’s fingers never stop pulling at your tits, even if they are sore and overworked, begging for a break. Your body is trembling, shaking as you twist and turn in their grasps, the only thing keeping you in place being their hands. “Fuck!” You moan out a string of their names, feeling your juices gushing out around Bokuto’s tongue. The sight you’re met with when your eyes loll open is enough to send you into a second release. Bokuto’s fingers grip almost desperately at your thighs, pulling you as close as possible to his face. His tongue never stops, you can only imagine how much it’s cramping, massaging your walls as he and Kuroo’s tongue work you through your second ending. “Please!” You push at Kuroo’s head first, Daichi being the one to pull him away as your whimpers and whines from being overstimulated only served to further turn Kuroo on. Bokuto’s next, pulling away of his own volition. Bokuto’s tongue hasn’t received the memo just yet, still running over your quaking core with excited and sloppy movements. “Boku!” Your fingers tangle themselves in his gray locks and you pull him away from your core, his eyes wide when they meet yours. He looks almost like a kicked puppy, tongue lapping at his lips. 

“I’m sorry princess,” His voice is dripping with arousal, almost slurred as he speaks. “You just taste so damn good,” his teeth nip at the skin of your inner thigh, all three men noting the way you jump at the action. “Even more sensitive than when we started?” Bokuto stands to his feet, a dizzy spell hitting him as his brain clouds with his lust. The only coherent thought he has contains bending you over the nearest bench and making the two others watch as you make a mess on his cock. “What are we going to do with you princess?” Bokuto moves to pick you up, hands on the undersides of your thighs only to be stopped by Kuroo. 

“You’ve got to share Bokuto,” Daichi reminds him, the three of you laughing when Bokuto’s face falls. Daichi isn’t upset with Bokuto’s actions or words, he always got like this, so possessive. Daichi often worried that it was truly Bokuto’s goal to sweep you right off your feet, though, the both of you knew Bokuto would never do anything like that. Bokuto huffs, moving to the side to allow Kuroo to resume his previous position. “Good boy,” Daichi always did this, showered the three of you in praise when it was deserved. Bokuto loved it a little more than Kuroo, his cheeks heating up at the two words. “Baby?” Daichi’s nose nudges at your cheek, forcing your gaze to Bokuto’s. “Tell him,” Kuroo’s running low on patience, though he’s a little envious of the next words that slip past your lips. 

“I want you to fuck me so bad Boku,” your hand reaches out to caress his cheek, eyes shaking as they trail over his body. Your eyes drop to the bulge in his shorts and the wanton moan you let out is everything, head thrown back as your pussy gushes at the thought of him bending you in half and fucking you into the mess you were. “But Kuroo and Daichi have been waiting so patiently,” You pull Bokuto in closer, lips a hair a way from his. “So you let them have their turn and I’ll let you fuck me in any position you want,” Bokuto’s eyes shimmer at this, any position? All to himself? “You just have to be a good boy, alright?” You run the tip of your tongue over the curve of his lips, eyes boring into his skin. 

Bokuto finds himself knodding but as he watches Kuroo carry you over to the bench, being sandwiched between the two men, he realizes he may not be able to wait. “Fuck baby, you made such a mess,” Daichi’s pulling at your skirt, undoing the button in the side to get rid of the material. “You gonna let me and Kuroo stuff these tight little holes with our cocks?” Daichi’s hands grip at your ass, pulling you open for him. Kuroo’s pulling you into his lap, forcing Daichi to follow the two of you. Kuroo’s lips kiss at the corner of your mouth, pulling your attention to him as he pushed his bulge against your bare heat. 

“Fuck kitten,” he drawls out the words, eyes boring into yours. “I can’t wait to fill this greedy little cunt.” He gives you a sharp thrust to reiterate his statement. “You want that kitten? You want your pussy full of cock? You want Daichi to ruin that pretty little ass?” Kuroo delivers a hard hit to your ass cheek, Daichi watching it jiggle in his grasp. “Answer me kitten,”

“Y-yes,” your throat feels so raw, scratchy as you speak. Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth, short pants leaving your lips as you try to keep up with both men’s actions. “Please!” You cry, throwing your arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, pressing your chest against his. It’s hot in this damned locker-room, and you can barely breath overwhelmed by the senses of the two men pressing against you. 

“It’s okay baby,” Daichi presses wet kisses against your heated skin, smiling softly when you relax at the feeling of his lips against your skin. “You’ve been such a good girl,” Daichi praises, presses more kisses against your shoulders as his finger runs over your puckered hole. “You deserve to be full and fucked like the good slut you are,” You can hear him spitting, the warm liquid hitting your puckered hole and rolling down to your core. “Fuck baby,” Daichi grunts, watching your hole clench around nothing, eager to be filled. “I can’t wait to fuck this greedy little hole,” Daichi growls, scooting back so he could lean forward a little. His hands push at your body until you’re bent over, core planted firmly against Kuroo’s twitching bulge. 

“Fuck! You keep moving her like that I don’t think I’ll be able to wait-“ Kuroo warns Daichi but his hands find their way to your ass, holding you open for the Karasuno captain as he ran his tongue over your puckered hole. You shudder above him, hips pushing against Kuroo and back against his mouth. “Patience,” Kuroo growls, teeth nipping at your jutted out lip as his hand connects to your ass a few times. Each hit is harder than the last, the stinging doing nothing but aiding in the ache of your core. Daichi’s tongue laps at your hole, hands on your hips to keep you in place as he does what he does best, get you ready for his cock. 

“Daichi!” You roll your hips back against his mouth, forgetting the way you were deliciously rolling over the tip of Kuroo’s cock. “Please-“ you’re a mess, begging, pleading for his tongue to fill your ass. Your hands ball Kuroo’s jersey in fists, pulling at the fabric as Daichi finally gives you what you want. Daichi’s tongue slides into the tight hole, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the way you clench around him. “Just like that-“ Daichi stiffens his tongue and settles for allowing you to fuck yourself back into him. Your head lays in Kuroo’s shoulder, body weak as you do your best to keep the two men before you happy with your actions. 

“Princess,” Bokuto coos from across the locker-room, having found a seat on the bench parallel to you and the other two. His eyes are wide, drinking in your every move. His hand moves languidly over his cock through his shorts, he’s waiting. “I know you’re not getting tired on me already, Princess,” he gives himself a sharp tug, linking his brow as he almost challenges you. “I’m so hard,” Bokuto whines, rolling his head for the dramatics. His head drops as his eyes link with yours once more. “You told me I’d get to fuck you in any position but that’s not fun if you pass out.” Bokuto’s tugging on his cock a little faster and you can tell it’s taking everything in him not to pull it out. “Come on princess, you haven’t forgotten about me have you?” 

Whether Bokuto meant to distract you or not, it worked. Daichi slid two fingers into your tight hole, scissoring them as Bokuto kept you engaged in conversation. “Fuck baby,” Daichi grunts as you clench around his fingers, sucking them deeper. “I’m gonna add a third,” his lips continue to press heated kisses to your skin, tearing your attention away from Bokuto at the mention of a third finger. “Don’t look at me like that baby,” Daichi finds himself chuckling, easing a third finger in with his other two. “I gotta fuck this hole open for my cock,” he speaks softly, almost as if his words serve as a gentle reminder. You whimper at his words, brows furrowing as you focus on meeting the movement of his hand. “That’s right, fuck yourself on my fingers,” Daichi gathers the spit in his mouth and lets it drip onto your stuffed hole. “Hmm, you’re such a good fucking slut,” Daichi’s teeth nibble on your ear, “Always so eager to take cock in any one of your holes,” he spits those words, his statement almost like a slap in the face. “It’s okay though baby, I don’t mind sharing,”

“Would you and could you, hurry the fuck up?” Kuroo’s shorts are now uncomfortably tight and even kissing at your most sensitive skin wasn’t distracting him from how hard he was. “I’m dying up here man!” Kuroo wasn’t usually the whining type, well not in scenarios like this. You could tell the evening was getting to him, especially with the way his cock throbbed against your heat as he watched you fuck yourself onto Daichi’s fingers. “Kitten?” Kuroo’s eyes are swirling with lust, a beautiful dark, warm honey color filling his once bright orbs. “You’re ready right?” His lips press feverish kisses against your collarbones, nipping softly here and there. “I need you so bad kitten,” Kuroo’s arms wrap around your torso, head falling to your chest. “I need to feel you so bad,”

“She’s ready,” Daichi usually ignores the eagerness if the other two, knowing it was up to him to keep things on track when lust would cloud their heads. Daichi pulls his fingers from you, slowly, letting you mewl at the loss of feeling full. “You’ve been so good baby,” Daichi’s hands grab at your thighs, pulling you off of Kuroo. Kuroo uses this chance to free himself from his uniform shorts, shifting slightly as he struggles to get them off. You let out a soft giggle, watching as he almost falls off the bench. “Careful!” Daichi chuckles, his own hands pushing his shorts down until they bunched around his thighs. “Y/N?” Daichi’s breath tickles your cheek, head stopping you as you try to turn to face him. “I want you to tell me if it’s too much alright?” Daichi’s cock slips between your thighs, a harsh gasp leaving your lips as his hard shaft makes contact with your core. “I just want to make sure I’m slick enough,” Daichi’s hands devise a death grip on your hips, pulling you against him. Your lips split over his shaft, slit dripping your arousal on his cock. “Fuck baby,” The tip of his cock catches on your entrance, teasing the both of you. “Hmm, you ready?” Daichi’s tone is an octave deeper, his composure slowly slipping at the feeling of your heat over his cock. 

“About damn time,” his question was directed at Kuroo who was now twitching in anticipation of what was to come. “Come here kitten,” Kuroo pulls you into his lap, leaving Daichi to chase the two of you once more. “I’m going to stuff this needy little cunt kitten,” One of Kuroo’s hands is placed on your hip, the other gripping the base of his cock. “Hmm, are you ready for me kitten?” You’re literally dripping at this point, your arousal covering your thighs, your puffy pussy lips, you looked a mess you were sure. Kuroo runs the meaty tip of his cock over your quaking slit before stopping at your entrance. “How long has it been?” You don’t know if he wants an answer or not but he doesn’t wait for one, slamming you down into his lap, cock filling you to the hilt with the one movement. “Shit kitten!” 

“K-Kuroo!” You can only whisper his name, the word falling from your lips in a broken cry. “Feels so good,” His cock is so big, so thick, rubbing against your walls in all the right ways. You have very littler energy left but use what you do have to grind yourself into Kuroo’s lap, reeling at the way he desperately clutches onto your hips, willing you to stop, to give him a second. “Daichi?” You look over your shoulder to find your boyfriend fisting his cock to the sight of your pussy filled with another man’s cock. “Daichi!” You whine, shaking your ass at him, needing to be filled to your limits. 

Daichi doesn’t say anything, his fingers gripping at your chin to keep your eyes on his as he places the tip of his cock at your puckered hole. “Do it-“ It’s Bokuto, ready to get this show on the road, over and done with, tomato, tomato, he wanted his turn and he was growing impatient. “Fuck her like she deserves,” Bokuto’s taken his shorts off at this point, his spit stained palm running over his shaft, giving him little satisfaction as he watches the way Kuroo’s buried in your pussy. He grunts, squeezing the head of his cock as he imagines your pussy enveloping his shaft, his cock buried to the hilt in your pussy, fucking you into oblivion. 

“Oh I plan on it,” Daichi’s slow as he pushes in, stopping every time you wince or grimace. You’re tensing around him and his kisses are doing little to ease the pain. “I’m going to push in all the way, alright?” You give him a small nod, eyes dripping to where the two of you connect, watching his slick shaft disappear as his hips surged forward. “Shit!” You’re gripping him like you never want him anywhere but filling your ass, so warm, so tight. “Baby, baby,” He’s trying to give you a warning, to tell you to calm down before he’s unable to control himself but you’re beyond euphoria.

“Fuck me-“ It’s the only thing you can think of at the moment, the only thing you want, the only thing you need. You’re mind is clouded with lust, almost blank as you accept your position to be used by the two men filling your holes. Your skin is hot, the feeling of Kuroo and Daichi’s jerseys against your skin serving as some sort of relief. You can only focus on the feeling between your thighs, the feeling of being pushed and pulled, split open as two cocks moved in and out of you at a blurred pace. You’re sure you’re screaming by this point, fingers clawing at Kuroo’s shoulders as the two men use you at their will, nothing more than a fuck toy, nothing more than a hole. 

Bokuto has to stop touching himself, cock bobbing as he pushes his orgasm back down. “Fuck Princess,” he hates backing down so easily, but who was he to deny such a beautiful request falling from your lips? He’d be a good boy for you any day, wait day and night behind the promise of having you in any position, all to himself. “You like that?” He knows you’re too far gone to even comprehend his question but the way your tongue lolls out, drool dribbling down your chin tells him you’re enjoying yourself. “I can’t wait to stuff you full of my cock princess,” the thick vein that wraps around his shaft twitches at his words, he was a little more eager than he was letting on. “You want that princess? To be properly fucked?” Bokuto couldn’t help himself, he often got like this when it wasn’t his turn to play. 

“I think I’m doing a pretty good job,” Kuroo grins, taking Bokuto’s words as a challenge. His hands push at Daichi, replacing the former’s hands on your waist. Kuroo uses the force of Daichi’s thrust, his hands on your hips, and the force of his own thrust to bury himself inside you. This seems to be what you needed as you find yourself convulsing between the two of them, limbs spasming as pleasure washes through the limbs. You’re light headed, both pussy and ass sore against the continued actions of Kuroo and Daichi, each eagerly chasing their own release. “Wouldn’t you say so?” The question is directed to you but all you can see is nod, staring at Kuroo through a blurred vision. Tears well in your eyes, a few threatening to spill as Kuroo continued to fuck into your sensitive core, walls fluttering around his cock as you fight off a fourth orgasm. 

It’s too much, you want to cry out, but you know Daichi’ll stop and you don’t want to ruin the moment. Especially when it felt so good, “I’m going to fill this pussy kitten,” Kuroo whispers against your cheek, tongue lapping at the tear that slides over the smooth skin. “You crying baby?” His tone is mock, nearly condescending. “Is my cock that good kitten?” You nearly want to smack him, to call him all kinds of names but the way Daichi’s fingers flutter over your clit sends you into a fourth orgasm of the evening. 

Your hips slam down against the two of them, filling yourself with them as you come for the fourth time that night. Your body is on fire, heat stemming from your belly and filling each of your limbs. Your head feels like it’s filled with lead, swaying until it drops against Kuroo’s shoulder. You’re crying, the tears freely flowing down your cheeks, dampening Kuroo’s jersey. “Kitten,” it’s the only warning you receive before Kuroo’s twitching against your walls, painting them with his seed. “Fuck kitten,” he presses a few wet kisses against your heated skin, letting you bask in your post/orgasmic state as he tried to do. Daichi is the one to ruin his plans, pulling you off of Kuroo to have you to himself. 

“Hmm, baby, you’ve been a such a good girl,” that has to be like the tenth time he’s said that, not that you’re complaining, you could listen to him call you a good girl all day. “Letting Kuroo come inside that greedy cunt,” that was it, that’s what had set him off. Daichi couldn’t help himself, watching the mess you had become due to the two others. You were his, whether he decided to share or not meant nothing. Especially not the way he folded himself over you, hips pushing against your ass with great desperation. You can feel every ridge, every bump of his shaft, rubbing deliciously against your walls. Daichi almost seems lost, his main goal to empty himself in your ass. You can tell, he has nothing else on his mind besides his release, even as he kisses you and repeatedly tells you what a good girl you are. Your nails dig into the skin of Kuroo’s thighs, grounding yourself as Daichi fucked into you like no tomorrow. “Gonna fill this ass,” he grunts, nails scratching at your skin, pulling your apart from him. His thrust as unforgiving, burying his cock further into you with each movement. “You want that baby? To be filled with cum in both holes?” Daichi’s hips falter before stalling, his head falling into your neck as he lets out a string of curses. You can feel his seed filling your ass, your eyes widening at how much he had to offer. Daichi offers a few more pathetic thrusts, fucking his seed into you before he has the nerve to pull away. This was usually the part where’d he take you into his arms and give you a million kisses, whispering praises as he delivered each one against your skin. 

“Fucking finally,” Bokuto doesn’t know if he would’ve been able to wait another second, imagining how awkward it’d be to plant himself in the mix. He picks you up from between the two now completely spent men and brings you back to the bench he had been seated on. “Princess?” He sits so you’re in his lap, he needed to make sure of a few things before he proceeded. “Are you alright?” You almost want to answer no, each of your limbs feeling as if they weigh a ton as you struggle to hook them around his shoulders, opting for a nod instead. “Are you sure?” Bokuto’s fingers are on your hips but they’re twitching to be elsewhere. “Y/N, where are you?” He needed to make sure you were alright and when you give him the answer he’s looking for, he’s flipping you over. He pushes you so your cheek is pressed against the bench, ass high in the air. “You ready princess?” He’s more than eager, running the thick head of his cock along your slit, collecting juices as he waits for an answer. 

“Y-yes,” you’re breathless, lungs begging to be filled properly as you inhale and exhale overly shaky breaths. Your body is moving on it’s own, pushing back against Bokuto, looking for more, biting off more than you could chew. Bokuto hums in appreciation, placing himself at your sopping entrance. 

“You’re leaking back here princess,” Bokuto’s thumb comes up to stop the mess that Daichi made as your hole pushes it out. “A fucking mess,” Bokuto chuckles, pushing his thumb into your puckered hole. You aren’t expecting the sensation, gasping as you feel him wriggling it around. “You’re so damn fun to play with,” his hips are slamming against your ass, his hand leaving your hip to steady the both of you with a tight grip on your thigh highs. This is what he’s been waiting for, ever since he turned in the gym to watch you pull at them. “Daichi doesn’t know what a good girl he’s got,” Bokuto nearly comes as soon as your walls wrap around him, clamping down on his cock, begging for his load. Sweat quickly builds at his hairline, dripping down his temple as he pushes you halfway up the bench with each thrust, only bringing you back with the hand twisted in the material of your thigh highs. “So ready to take cock no matter how tired she is,” Bokuto stops his moving entirely, eyes moving down to where you swallowed his cock, watching as he slowly brought you back to his hips. “So eager to please,” you were so tight, and so wet, Kuroo’s load adding to the slickness between your thighs. “I’m going to fill this greedy little cunt princess,” Bokuto growls, almost possessively as he picks up his pace again. His hips are merciless as he pushes his cock past your tight entrance, craving the way your walls flutter against him. 

“Boku!” You cry out his name, hands gripping at the bench as you can do nothing but lay there and take all he has to offer. “Please!” You don’t know what you’re begging for at this point, for him to let up, for him to go faster, for more, for less. You can only feel his hands on your body, one gripping at your thigh highs to pull you back to meet his thrusts, the other everywhere. He’s pulling at your sensitive buds, pinching them just to hear you squeal. His fingers dance across your shoulders before settling across the back of your neck, pinning you in place for him. This position seems to do the trick, his cock twitching as he watches you. You’re laid out for him, ass obediently in the air as you take his punishment, his pent up frustration. 

“Let’s be honest princess,” Bokuto pulls you up so that you’re back is flush against his chest, his hand leaving your neck to trail down your stomach, settling between your thighs. “Only I can fuck you like this,” His fingers are quick as they flick over your clit, your swollen and abused bud. He was right to a certain degree, whether he got you at the end or the start of these hook-ups, you were always a mess around his cock by the end of his turn. “Isn’t that right?” He’s stopped his thrusting, massaging your rough patch of nerves with the tip of his cock as he grounds his hips against your ass. “Princess, tell your cap’n.” Bokuto whispers the next words in your ear and brings his other hand up to cup your chin, forcing you to look in the direction of Daichi and Kuroo. They’re hard again, looking at the scene before them like a predator watches its prey. “Tell him or I’ll stop-“ Bokuto delivers a quick slap to your clit, his chest vibrating against your back when he chuckles at the poor attempt to close you legs. “Tell. Him.” Each word is reiterated with another slap to your clit before he’s rubbing the sore bud once more. 

“Daichi,” your eyes are filled with tears, almost appearing starry as the light in the locker-room catches them just right. “Only Bokuto can fuck me right,” you’re reward with your words with another release, Bokuto still rubbing the tip of his cock against your sensitive insides. “Bokuto!” You don’t even pretend to feel bad about the words you had been forced to speak, everyone knowing they were right to a certain degree, especially in times like this. 

“Just like that princess,” your thighs shake as you’re forced to ride out your release stuffed full of cock, the pressure right against your most sensitive spot. Bokuto’s fingers don’t stop, his eyes gleaming as he watches you come undone around his cock. Your juices gush out around his shaft, soaking his thighs and abdomen. “Fuck princess,” Bokuto groans in your ear, his fingers only stilling over your clit as his own orgasm washes over him. “So tight. So warm.” He whispers, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You can feel him breathing in your scent, arms wrapping almost lovingly around your torso as he pumps you full of his seed. “Hmm,” he doesn’t want to pull out but he can’t stay like that, especially not when he can hear the excited voices buzzing in the hall. 

“Look at you baby,” Daichi’s pulled his shorts back up, moving from the bench to come to your aid. He pulls you from Bokuto’s grip and into his lap, holding you as if you’d break. “You were so good,” he presses a few kisses to your cheeks, wiping at the tears that had managed to escape. “So good,” he motions something behind you, and you hear some shuffling before a shirt’s being slipped over your head and your skirt’s being pulled back up around your waist. “Baby?” Daichi looks from Kuroo to Bokuto before his eyes find yours once more, “Bokuto and Kuroo were thinking about coming back to the hotel room with us tonight, would you like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment and leave a request!


End file.
